Stiles et la bête
by Pommie92
Summary: Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ?). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père
1. Chapitre 1

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici, une fanfic en 7 chapitres. Je suis plus contente de moi cette fois-ci, même si en bonne éternelle insatisfaite je suis toujours pas 100% convaincue. Mais je vous laisse juger.

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Note : Je dois vous avertir que le Sterek sera un peu léger et qu'il faut attendre un peu avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. (Quand je serais grande j'écrirais peut-être un truc plus explicite ^^)

Chapitre 1 :

Une masse considérable de parchemins était étalée sur la table en bois devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, une étroite salle attenante à l'église du village de Beacon Hills. Des étagères recouvraient trois des murs de la pièce. Elles croulaient sous le poids de vieux livres poussiéreux accumulés depuis des années. Le prêtre, un ami de la famille, le laissait toujours fureter dans les registres. Stiles était féru des mythes des contrées environnantes. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il menait des recherches poussées grâce aux faits relatés et retranscrits dans ces manuscrits. Il avait pu établir que dans la région, les événements étranges, les superstitions des paysans, les racontars des villageois et les histoires destinées à dissuader les plus jeunes de faire des bêtises se rapportaient sans exception, de près ou de loin, à un endroit bien connu de tous. En effet, le manoir Hale était craint par tous les habitants du comté et figurait au cœur de nombre de légendes urbaines. D'après ce qu'il en savait, il s'agissait d'une sorte de château, en plus petit assurément, sinon cela n'aurait pas hériter du nom de manoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette ancienne habitation était à présent totalement délabrée. Elle arborait un aspect sombre terriblement inquiétant qui devait être à l'origine de bien des craintes des résidents des alentours.

Stiles griffonnait frénétiquement en cet instant. Il était devenu un peu obsédé par cette demeure, il ne pouvait le nier. Personne ne pouvait témoigner du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à farfouiller partout cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière ces murs. Mais, la peur aidant, nul ne s'était approché de cette maison depuis très longtemps. C'était fort mystérieux. Et il se trouvait que Stiles avait un penchant très prononcé pour les énigmes. Les villageois avaient tous des théories abracabrantesques. Beaucoup parlaient de bêtes sauvages qui ne sortaient que la nuit. Certains racontaient qu'il s'agissait d'humains qui se transformaient en animaux. C'était fascinant, même si, bien sûr, il fallait séparé les affabulateurs des vrais témoignages.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Il suspendit son geste, reposa sa plume et tendit l'oreille. Les heures passées à lire des récits surnaturels et angoissants le rendraient-ils paranoïaque ? Il se leva du tabouret qui lui meurtrissait l'assise durant ses moments d'étude prêt à bondir sur son éventuel agresseur. La poignée tressauta, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Un jeune homme bien bâti, à la peau tannée par le soleil pénétra dans la petite salle. Il porta alors la main à sa poitrine.

\- Seigneur, Stiles tu m'as fait peur ! A quoi donc t'attendais-tu ? Un meurtrier ? Ou bien un monstre sanguinaire sortit tout droit des récits incroyables que tu lis sans cesse ? s'exclama-t-il

\- Eh bien Scott, cesse tes enfantillages et dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène dans mon antre comme tu l'appelles parfois.

\- Parrish est à ta recherche. Il à l'air affolé. L'affaire doit-être sérieuse.

Stiles connaissait Scott depuis très longtemps. Ils étaient même comme des frères, et c'est ainsi que beaucoup les considérait à Beacon Hills. Par conséquent, il savait ce que cet air sur son visage augurait. Il avait l'air inquiet. Or, Scott était un perpétuel optimiste. Quelque soit la nouvelle qu'il allait apprendre, cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. D'autre part, Parrish travaillait avec son père, donc s'il l'avait fait mander, il y avait de fortes chance que ça soit à son propos. Son père était le capitaine de la garde du Duc de Whitmore qui régentait cette région. Parrish était sous ses ordres. Par définition, ils étaient donc souvent en danger. Et il n'était prévenu qu'après la bataille. A chaque fois. Pourquoi donc c'était différent en ce jour, Dieu seul le savait.

Inquiet, il se pressa derrière Scott. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide vers le centre du village ou se trouvait le poste de guet et la réserve de soldats. La ville fourmillaient de gens à cette heure-ci. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs villageois sur leur passage mais cela les importait peu. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, retrouver Parrish au plus vite.

Ils avaient arpenté ses rues un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils y avait fait les quatre cent coups, ils connaissaient chaque coin et recoin par cœur. Ils avaient découvert moult raccourcis farfelus qui leur avaient parfois valu des réprimandes mais au fond, tout le monde les adorait dans la ville et leur pardonnait tout. Le plus souvent, ça finissait avec pour unique punition les cheveux ébouriffés et une œillade réprobatrice. Aussi, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du poste de guet. Ils purent observer qu'il régnait là-bas une agitation peu commune. Stiles trouva rapidement Parrish. Dans son empressement, il couru à sa rencontre et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Fort heureusement, Parrish avait les épaules solides et il réussit à ne pas s'effondrer sous la violence du choc.

\- Stiles, je vous cherchais. Déclara-t-il de son ton solennel habituel.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Parrish. Dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le soldat détourna les yeux. Il avait visiblement l'air très ennuyé. Il avait un visage juvénile auquel il valait mieux ne pas se fier. En effet, c'était un homme droit et il était très doué avec une épée. Stiles observa alors les autres soldats présents autour de la tour de garde. Ils avaient l'air affolés. Certains criaient, d'autres regagnaient la réserve en hâte.

\- Parrish, qu'est-ce que ce capharnaüm ici ?

\- C'est à cause du manoir Hale, Monsieur. Avoua-t-il à mi voix

La curiosité légendaire du jeune homme fut piquée à vif. Une nouvelle donnée à ajouter à ses recherches. Il allait pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de la vérité, il en était convaincu.

\- Et bien ?

Un soldat approcha, entravant la continuation de la conversation. Il était immense, il avait la peau si foncée qu'on l'aurait cru sculpté dans du bois d'ébène. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses jambes avaient l'air solides. Son visage était impassible, seul ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa contrariété. Il était vêtu simplement, seul ses bottes et l'épée sur son flanc témoignaient de sa condition d'homme d'armes. A Beacon Hills la réserve ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de soldats et les missions importantes étaient peu fréquentes, ce qui expliquait leur aspect simple.

\- Personne ne veut participer à la mission, Parrish. Ils sont tous trop effrayés pour approcher le manoir.

\- Quelle mission nécessite d'approcher ce manoir ? Il ne s'y passe jamais rien. Et pour cause, aucun homme n'ose s'y risquer.

\- C'est à cause de Kate Argent, monsieur. Répondit le soldat noir.

Stiles grimaça. Cette femme ne causait que des soucis partout où elle passait. Son père, Gérard Argent, était un homme puissant et influant auprès du Duc de Whitmore. Par conséquent, cette sorcière se croyait tout permis. Elle insultait sans arrêt les soldats de la garde, elle avait plusieurs altercations à son actif avec toutes sortes de personnes du village et des environs. Elle était particulièrement manipulatrice. Son père enquêtait sur elle depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être même des années maintenant. Il l'a soupçonnais de faire exécuter des hommes avec l'argent de son père et de faire accuser des inconnus. De plus, elle passait son temps à mener la garde en bateau. Tous les soldats la haïssaient.

\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? demanda-t-il, son humeur s'assombrissant aussitôt.

Parrish et le soldat se lancèrent un regard en coin. Mon Dieu, que c'était agaçant. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant lorsque personne n'osait lui avouer la mort de son chien. Or, il avait bien grandi depuis et cette attitude le poussait à bout.

\- Allez-vous finir par me dire ce qui se passe à la fin, je ne suis pas en sucre !

\- Bien Stiles, Kate Argent, elle a eu une altercation avec votre père.

\- Quoi ? Cette mégère ! Je vais la tuer ! S'emporta-t-il. Et mon père est-il blessé ? Mais attendez et quel est le rapport avec le manoir Hale ? Se rappela-t-il soudain.

\- A vrai dire, votre père s'est lancé à sa poursuite, mais, c'était surement un piège car il s'est retrouvé aux portes du manoir Hale.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Et que s'est-il produit ensuite ?

\- C'est là que ça devient compliqué monsieur.

C'était le soldat à la peau d'ébène qui avait pris la parole.

\- Expliquez-vous, soldat ?

\- Boyd, Monsieur. Le problème c'est que lorsqu'ils se sont approchés du manoir, tous les soldats ont refusé de continuer. Mais votre père voulait être sûr qu'elle ne se cachait pas à l'intérieur. Vous savez, il la soupçonne depuis plusieurs jours d'être à l'origine des rumeurs au sujet du manoir. Oui, si on pense ça lui ferait un bon endroit où se cacher si personne n'ose s'y aventurer.

\- Oui, en effet, c'est une bonne théorie. Mais où est mon père maintenant ?

\- On ne sait pas, Monsieur. Personne ne l'a vu revenir. Ca fait maintenant deux heures qu'il est parti. Et aucun homme accepte d'y aller pour chercher le capitaine.

Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre si même le capitaine de la garde ne pouvait revenir alors aucun de ses hommes ne voudrait courir le danger de s'approcher de cet endroit craint par dessus tout. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait y aller tout seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne. De plus, nul ne connaissait aussi bien les légendes du coin que lui. Il savait tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir à propos de ce lieu. Maintenant, il allait falloir la jouer finement. Il était persuadé que le zélé second de son père ne le laisserait jamais y aller. Et Scott, ce grand peureux non plus. Il est vrai que Scott avait un gabarit assez impressionnant dans son genre mais il était loin d'être très courageux. Il n'avait pas le côté trop impulsif de Stiles. Sauf lorsqu'il y avait une demoiselle en détresse. Il était tellement romantique. C'en était parfois terriblement pathétique. Mais il adorait ce bougre d'âne.

Cependant, il n'avait pas envie que ce froussard alerte la Terre entière pour le dissuader d'aller chercher son père. Il allait sûrement devoir leur fausser compagnie. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, de façon qu'il espérait discrète. Il voulait attraper une torche et un couteau pour se frayer un chemin dans la forêt lorsque Scott surgit devant lui.

\- Tu as un drôle d'air Stiles. Quel coup fourré es-tu en train d'élaborer ?

Bon, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas être aussi subtil qu'il en avait l'intention. Il choisit donc l'option cartes sur table.

\- Je dois y aller Scott. J'espère que tu le comprends. Je dois ramener mon père.

Il y avait eu quelques tremblements dans sa voix. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Au fond, il était assurément inquiet.

\- Tu ne peux y aller seul. Ne sois pas idiot !

\- Idiot mais pas sourd ! Tu n'as peut-être pas entendu mais aucun homme ne veut s'y rendre. Vociféra-t-il. Il s'agit de mon père Scott. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Je vais partir à sa recherche que tu le veuille où non. De toutes les façons, je suis la personne la plus documentée sur cette baraque à des lieux à la ronde ce qui fait de moi le plus qualifié.

\- Bien, mais laisse moi convaincre Parrish d'au moins t'accompagner jusqu'aux alentours du manoir. La forêt n'est pas le lieux le plus sûr et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il allait falloir un peu de temps pour convaincre Parrish de le laisser aller chercher le capitaine. En outre, s'il voulait emmener quelques hommes, il allait aussi falloir les persuader et enfin se préparer. Il était déjà impatient de partir, mais Scott avait raison. S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre le manoir sans être blessé, il ne pourrait pas secourir son père. De plus, si une personne pouvait bien convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi, c'était bien Scott. Stiles n'avait toujours pas saisi pourquoi mais tout le monde le prenait toujours en empathie. Scott était si serviable et généreux que la moitié de leurs connaissances, si ce n'est plus, serait en joie de lui donner le diable sans confession.

En conclusion, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Scott. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt en quête de Parrish. Quant à lui, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les histoires qu'il avait lu sur cet endroit maudit. Les registres était parfois très prolixes en détails sanglants. Un nombre certain de cadavres avait été retrouvé dans le coin avec des blessures dignes des plus féroces bêtes sauvages. Il comprenait tout à fait la réticence des militaires.

Il gagna l'armurerie de la garnison. Deux hommes gardaient son entrée mais ils connaissaient bien Stiles, aussi après un habile mensonge, il fût autorisé à entrer. Il se saisit d'un couteau court qu'il pourrait manipuler assez facilement, n'étant pas un expert en maniement d'armes. Il le camoufla dans sa veste et partit voir où en était Scott dans sa mission.

Quand il l'aperçut enfin, il était en grande discussion avec Parrish. Il décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation même si le soldat n'était pas encore convaincu, le temps lui était compté, Dieu seul savait quels dangers sont père était en train de braver à cet instant. Fort heureusement, son ami avait réussi à persuader le second de son père de l'accompagner jusqu'au fameux manoir que tout le monde redoutait tant. Parrish avait même réussi à rassembler quelques hommes qui n'avaient pas trop peur de se diriger vers cet habitat. Le costaud soldat à la peau si foncée faisait partie de cette petite unité. Mais tous avaient précisé qu'il ne rentreraient pas dans la maison.

La nuit n'allait pas trop tarder, aussi, ils se mirent en route dès que possible. La garde avait fourni un cheval à Stiles, un grand bai au poil très foncés. Stiles n'était pas un cavalier hors pair, mais il pouvait se débrouiller sur une selle.

Ils cheminaient silencieusement jusqu'à présent. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Elle était si sombre que par moment, il était complexe de voir plus loin que les oreilles de leur monture. Les arbres étaient serrés les uns contre les autres ne laissant pratiquement pas filtrer les rayons du soleil couchant.

Stiles s'inquiétait de plus en plus. En outre, de gros nuages gris commençaient à s'amonceler au dessus de leur tête. Des murmures se faisaient maintenant entendre entre les quelques soldats à leurs côtés. Ils disaient qu'à mesure que l'on approchaient de cet endroit maudit, le temps se gâtait. Ils voyaient là un signe qu'il fallait faire demi tour. Le jeune homme s'efforçait de ne pas trop prêter attention à toutes ces superstitions. Il se rongeait suffisamment les sangs comme ça.

Les chevaux aussi étaient nerveux à présent. Certains piaffaient, d'autres soufflaient bruyamment. Tout cela donnait une atmosphère pesante à leur expédition. La grisaille n'arrangeait rien. On percevait le tonnerre gronder au loin. La tension au sein du groupe était palpable. Ils n'étaient plus très loin à présent. Stiles qui était au même niveau que le sous capitaine, entendit des bruit des sabots se rapprocher. Un soldat blond, au cheveux bouclés les aborda bien vite, visiblement très stressé. Il venait pour faire comprendre à son supérieur qu'il serait grand temps, aux yeux de ses camarades et de lui-même de partir, personne ne souhaitant s'approcher davantage.

Stiles n'oserait probablement pas le dire à voix mais il fut soulagé lorsque Parrish balaya les plaintes de ses soldats d'un gestes de main. Il avait les sourcils froncés et restait résolument concentré sur son objectif.

Soudain, un éclair lacéra le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda accompagné d'un bruit sourd. La panique gagna les montures du groupe. Le cheval de Stiles se cabra violemment, le jetant à terre. Tout cela s'était passé très vite et le jeune homme s'était laissé surprendre. Il était maintenant étendu sur le sol et sa hanche était terriblement douloureuse.

Il tenta de se relever. C'était difficile mais en s'appuyant contre un arbre au tronc noueux il réussit tout de même. Il regarda aux alentours et réalisa alors qu'il était seul. Dans l'affolement créé par l'éclair, les soldats l'avait laissé là sans se rendre compte de la chute qu'il avait subit. L'angoisse de se retrouver au cœur de la forêt sans personne s'empara de lui.

Cependant, il savait qu'il était assez proche de la maison, alors il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre que les hommes de la garde se rendent compte qu'il n'était plus à cheval. Heureusement, il arriva à se souvenir dans quelle direction ils se dirigeaient avant qu'il finisse dans cette situation. Il se mit donc en route, sa hanche le tirant toujours mais c 'était supportable.

Il pleuvait et le vent était glacial. Les bois avaient vraiment un air sinistre avec tous ces nuages gris et le bruit de l'orage comme fond sonore. De plus, il était maintenant trempé et frigorifié. Il tremblait et trébuchait sans arrêt sur les racines et les crevasses qui jonchaient le chemin. Il doutait finalement d'être réellement sur la bonne voie. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qui était dit dans les témoignages qu'il lisait à longueur de temps mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'il n'y ai jamais eu des indications précises sur comment se rendre dans cet endroit maudit. Il y avait certes quelques descriptions mais rien de bien serviable dans le cas présent. Pas très étonnant, pensa-t-il, étant donné que chaque témoin était toujours dans un état de stress très avancé. Difficile alors d'analyser froidement la route empruntée.

Alors qu'il se lamentait de n'avoir pas eu de carte, du genre de celle qui indiquait le nombre de pas à faire dans chaque direction et offrait des repères visuels très concrets, il se retrouva sur le bord d'une pente escarpée. Ses reflexes maladroits naturels reprirent le dessus et il marcha sur un morceau de terre sui lâcha sous son poids. Il dévala alors la pente, s'écorchant les mains en cherchant à se rattraper. En bas de cette pente, il se cogna contre un tronc très large. Sa tête tournait quelque peu. Il se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant face à une grande grille noire effrayante.

Il y était. Il était devant le manoir qui avait occupé toutes ces pensées depuis si longtemps. Il avait bien déjà songé qu'un jour il viendrait vérifier les hypothèses qu'il avait élaborées, cependant, les circonstances aujourd'hui étaient peu réjouissantes. Il posa ses mains sur les grilles. Elles étaient gelées. Il frissonna. Puis, repensant à son père, il poussa la porte qui grinça fortement. Il s'engagea dans l'allée de graviers. De l'extérieur, l'endroit semblait abandonné depuis des années. Aucune lumière n'illuminait des fenêtres. Certaines d'entre elles condamnées par des planches de bois. Le manoir semblait être construit en une sorte d'étoile à trois branche qui abritait surement trois ailes distinctes. C'était sûrement immense, songea Stiles. Il y avait deux étages compta-t-il.

L'angoisse de Stiles augmenta à la vue d'un banc en pierre qui ornait l'allée. Il était effondré, mais le plus inquiétant, c'était les marques sur la pierre. On eut dit des griffes d'un animal énorme et très féroce à ne pas en douter. Dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué ? Et Scott n'était même pas là pour amadouer la potentielle bête sauvage qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Scott. Il allait paniquer complètement en voyant les soldats rentrer sans lui.

Le moment n'était pas le bon pour flancher, aussi il se reprit et atteint une porte massive avec un heurtoir terrifiant représentant une tête de loup. Il toucha le métal froid encore hésitant, il n'arrêtait pas de changer d'avis. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son père. Alors il entra.

L'intérieur semblait également délabré. Il se trouvait dans un vestibule, du moins c'était ce qu'avait dû être cette pièce autrefois. Une chaise en bois gisait au sol, un pied en moins qui semblait avoir été arraché. Un tapis de couleur sombre s'étalait sur le sol pointant une ouverture dans le mur, sans porte. Il marcha dans ce sens.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit. C'était vraiment étrange. Il était tendu à l'extrême, un drôle de pressentiment faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Où était son père ? Il était forcément quelque part dans ce lieu. Pourtant tout semblait si silencieux, si sombre. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. En outre, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien que toutes les légendes urbaines de la région venait de ce manoir. Il se tenait par conséquent sur ses gardes, avançant prudemment dans l'obscurité.

Il dû arriver dans une salle plus ou moins centrale dans le manoir. Il y avait un escalier à sa droite avec de belles marches en marbre. Devant lui un long couloir et à sa gauche un autre escalier en bois, plus discret sûrement.

Il entendit comme un craquement venant de sa gauche. En tournant la tête il crut apercevoir une lueur, une ombre. Comme si une personne montait les marches, une chandelle ou bien une bougie à la main. Il décida d'instinct de suivre cette silhouette, seule trace de vie - aussi minime soit-elle - aux alentours.

Combien de marches avait-il monté, il ne savait plus trop. Il était concentré sur la lumière, rester derrière, pas trop près pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une personne mal intentionnée ni trop loin, pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Puis, il lui sembla que la flamme s'était immobilisée. Il ralentit, tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

Il monta les dernières marches lentement, toujours sur ses gardes, et arriva sur un palier. Deux portes se trouvaient à sa gauche, une à sa droite et, en face, l'escalier reprenait. Il vit une chandelle accrochée au mur à sa droite, d'où la lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Les trois portes semblaient être en ferrailles et très lourdes. Celle de droite était complètement hermétique mais les deux du côtés opposés possédaient une sorte de petite ouverture carrée qui laissait voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Comme les ouvertures étaient légèrement hautes, Stiles devait s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il commença par celle la plus à gauche. Il colla son nez au trou et vit avec horreur une pièce vide avec juste un lit de paille dedans et une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il contemplait une prison. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Son père n'était pas là mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Il passa à la suivante. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds. La pièce était identique à ceci près que sur la paillasse, un homme était assis se prenant la tête dans les mains. Stiles eut un sanglot en reconnaissant son père.

\- Père, c'est toi ? haleta-t-il

\- Stiles, que fais-tu ici ? Tu dois partir, maintenant !

Il s'était levé pour s'approcher de la porte, il avait un air affolé sur le visage. Son fils ne savait ce qui pouvait l'effrayer ainsi, mais il ne s'en irait pas sans lui, c'était certain. Il posa sa main sur celle de son père.

\- Je ne suis venu pour te sauver. Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Sois en sûr.

\- Non, Stiles, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas me sauver, pas contre ... lui. Pars pendant qu'il est encore temps !

\- Qui ça lui ? De quoi parles-tu ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe que je puisse arranger les choses. Supplia-t-il.

Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui attrapait l'épaule avec force. Il fut détourné de son père pour se retrouver face à un homme plus grand que lui. Cependant, dans le mouvement quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop à cause de la vitesse de l'action, la chandelle était tombée de son accroche et s'était éteinte. Ils étaient à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur. Il ne voyait qu'un silhouette.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix mais plus un grondement. A présent l'homme lui serrait le poignet si étroitement qu'il sentait le sang ne plus affluer dans sa main. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait la sensation de l'entendre raisonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Je suis venu pour porter secours à mon père. Laissez-le partir, il n'a rien fait de mal !

Il avait essayé d'avoir un l'air sûr de lui et autoritaire. Il estimait que le début de sa phrase était passable mais la fin était définitivement sur un ton plus suppliant.

\- Il a pénétré ici et armé qui plus est !

\- Je vous en prie, vous ne gagnerez rien à le garder ici. Il ne cherche pas à vous faire du tort. C'est un mal entendu.

\- Il est notre prisonnier maintenant, peu importe de ses intentions !

Seigneur, cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Stiles qui pourtant estimait être plutôt malin était complètement perdu. Et l'homme qui enserrait toujours son poigné douloureusement lui faisait très peur. Il avait n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode et il devait être borné.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous craignez mais laissez le partir et il ne reviendra plus jamais. Il vous laissera en paix. Il ne parlera même pas de ce qui est arrivé en ces lieux.

\- Et quelle garantie j'aurais ? Je dois vous croire sur parole, vous qui entrez dans une demeure sans y être invité ?

Il avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots. Stiles avait maintenant des sueurs froides. Il devait réfléchir et vite.

\- Dans ce cas, je reste à sa place. Je serais votre garantie, votre otage. Il est mon père, jamais il ne pourra faire quelque chose qui puisse me nuire.

\- Stiles, non ! Ne dis plus rien je t'en supplie ! Cria le capitaine de la garde.

\- J'accepte.

L'homme le relâcha enfin sa prise et Stiles tomba à genoux. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la conversation roulaient sur ses joues.

Il venait de se faire prisonnier d'un homme terrifiant dans un endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	2. Chapitre 2

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites !

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Note : Je dois vous avertir que le Sterek sera un peu léger et qu'il faut attendre un peu avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. (Quand je serais grande j'écrirais peut-être un truc plus explicite ^^)

Chapitre 2 :

L'orage faisait rage au dehors. Dans sa cellule, Stiles tremblait de froid. Une étroite fenêtre perçait la pierre apparente des murs du manoir, laissant entrer le vent glacé et la pluie battante. Il s'était retranché dans le coin opposé, près de la porte, sur le lit de paille qui sentait l'humidité. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il était venu au secours de son père et s'était retrouvé enfermé par un homme qu'il avait jugé particulièrement effrayant bien qu'il n'ait pas pu voir son visage. Il essayait d'analyser la situation avec du recul. Qu'avait-il vraiment appris ? Il essayait de mettre les évènements dans l'ordre chronologique et ça donnait, à peu de choses près, ceci :

Premièrement, Kate Argent attirait son père dans le secteur du manoir, donc cette mégère était forcément au courant de quelque chose, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, à bien réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur cette légende – qui potentiellement n'en était pas une – il ne voyait aucun rapport avec elle ni sa famille.

Deuxièmement, son père se faisait emprisonner ici. Pour quelles raisons ? L'homme avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici et qu'il était armé. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une question de violation de propriété. Personne n'enfermait les gens pour cela. Du moins, personne d'à peu près sensé. Et quant au fait d'être armé, cela lui semblait également être un argument obscur. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient armé au quotidien sans pour autant chercher les ennuis. De plus, vu la force avec laquelle son geôlier lui avait serré le poignet, qui gardait de belles traces violacées, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir menacé. Stiles soupçonnait qu'il y avait une autre raison.

Troisièmement, il y avait ce château qui avait l'air inhabité. Et surtout, il y avait cet homme. Il tentait de se remémorer tous les détails auxquels il pouvait penser mais dans l'état de stress dans lequel il avait été, ça restait un peu flou. Il se souvenait à présent d'une chemise blanche, trop large et déchirée par endroit à travers laquelle on devinait une carrure imposante et notamment des bras particulièrement musclés. Il avait retenu sa voix aussi. Elle résonnait encore dans sa tête. C'était une sorte de grondement sourd et terrifiant. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Et, étant emprisonné à vie, vraisemblablement, il n'était pas près de trouver des réponses. Une vague de désespoir l'envahit tout à coup. En outre, l'homme l'avait enfermé dans la cellule voisine avant de relâcher le capitaine de la garde, si bien qu'il n'avait pu lui dire adieux. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir reçu une dernière étreinte paternelle. De n'avoir pu sentir son odeur une dernière fois. De ne pas avoir croisé son regard un dernier instant. Il sentit ses joues qui devenaient humides. Il porta sa main à son visage et essaya ses pleurs.

\- Enfin Derek, ce jeune homme ne va rester dans ce cachot pour le restant de ces jours !

\- Il s'est constitué prisonnier Laura.

Stiles reconnut le grognement buté qui caractérisait l'homme qui l'avait enfermé. L'autre voix était féminine. Décidemment, cet endroit n'était pas si inhabité qu'il l'avait jugé en premier lieu.

\- Allez, tu n'as donc aucun cœur, tu n'entends pas ses larmes tomber sur le sol ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il était parfaitement silencieux, de quoi parlait-elle donc ? Comme si les larmes faisaient du bruit. C'était insensé.

\- De toute façon, j'habite ici, moi aussi, ces cachots sont un peu les miens et je souhaite les garder vide. Mettons notre « invité » dans une des chambres de l'aile Est. Ces pièces sont tellement vide, elles pourraient servir pour une fois.

Elle aussi avait un petit air têtu. Un lien familial peut-être, songea-t-il.

\- Laura, je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu se balade sans surveillance dans ces couloirs ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

La rage contenue dans ses mots fit frissonner Stiles. Il était paniqué à l'idée que sa présence puisse inspirer une telle colère à quelqu'un. Il avait toujours cru être plutôt inoffensif. Il était vraiment troublé. Il se tramait des choses étranges dans ce manoir. Bien sûr, au vu de tous les racontars sur cet endroit, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Mais maintenant, qu'il était au cœur de l'intrigue, il était complètement déboussolé. Pour couronner le tout, il commençait à avoir faim, il sentait des gargouillis dans son estomac.

\- Laura, Derek, que faîtes-vous ? Demanda une seconde voix féminine, plus jeune devina Stiles. Il a faim, faîtes le sortir d'ici !

Il entendit un grommellement caverneux de l'autre côté de la porte. Provenant de l'homme à n'en point douter.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté qu'il sorte !

\- Voyons, Derek, tu sais bien qu'on obtiendra gain de cause. Epargnons-nous des efforts inutiles en argumentations vaines et passons directement au moment où l'on installe notre invité dans sa chambre avec un bon repas.

L'homme, Derek, comme l'appelait les deux femmes, grogna de plus belle. Puis, après quelques secondes, il soupira. On eut dit que la plus jeune d'entre eux fût aussi la plus maligne pour faire plier aussi rapidement un être si obstiné, à ce qu'avait pu subodorer Stiles.

\- Je ne veux jamais le voir dans l'aile Ouest. Est-ce clair ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Mais il finira sûrement par l'apprendre …

C'était à nouveau la première femme qui avait parlé avec un air professoral. Il perçut des bruits de pas remontant l'escalier qui grinçait. Puis, il y eut un vacarme assourdissant la cellule de Stiles. La porte s'ouvrit.

Il put enfin admirer les deux jeunes femmes dont il ne connaissait jusqu'alors que le voix. La première avait l'air juste à peine plus jeune que lui et celle qui se tenait juste derrière elle semblait plus âgée de quelques années. Toutes les deux possédaient de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient en suivaient leurs gestes. L'une, plus petite de quelques centimètres, avait de grand yeux noisettes vifs et malicieux. La plus grande, elle, avait des yeux bleus intenses et pénétrant. Toutes deux lui souriaient d'une façon curieusement inquiétante.

\- Bonjour, je suis Cora et voici Laura. Annonça la plus jeune. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Stiles. Répondit-il méfiant.

\- Drôle de nom. Laissez nous vous conduire à votre nouvelle chambre.

Cora lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Il était encore un peu sceptique mais il accepta tout de même cette aide bienvenue. Il fut remis sur ses pieds en en temps record. Il lança un regard curieux à la jeune qui l'avait tiré avec une force inattendue. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et fit volte-face.

Les deux femmes lui firent signe de les suivre et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier par lequel il était arrivé pour délivrer son père. Il était plus éclairé cette fois, grâce aux chandeliers que tenait chacune des jeunes filles. La descente se fit dans le silence, comme s'ils s'évaluaient mutuellement. Le garçon préférait être prudent bien que des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Arrivés aux bas des marches de bois, ils se retrouvèrent dans cette sorte de vestibule qui donnait sur un escalier en marbre en face, sur un large couloir sur leur gauche et sur l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Laura lui agrippa le poignet. Il fit une grimace, sa peau étant encore couverte d'hématomes qui tiraient à présent sur le jaune. Elle dût s'en apercevoir car elle le relâcha aussitôt avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Vous avez entendu notre frère précédemment, je suppose. Vous aurez donc compris que l'aile ouest vous est interdite. Donc ne prenez jamais cet escalier.

Elle désigna du menton le massif escalier en face de leur petite troupe.

\- Votre frère ? demanda Stiles d'une façon innocente.

\- Derek, l'homme qui vous a mis dans ce cachot. Il est notre frère, oui.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre et le tira en direction du couloir. Ils tournèrent à droite et montèrent à nouveau un étage. Ils débouchèrent dans une autre coursive comprenant de grandes fenêtres qui illuminaient l'espace. Laura le conduit dans une chambre un peu plus loin.

A la lumière du jour, ce côté du manoir avait l'air plus vivant. Les murs couleurs briques étaient certes un peu passé mais cela ressemblait à une usure normale, bien loin du sentiment de délabrement que lui avait procuré l'entrée du manoir.

Sa nouvelle chambre, elle, était plongée dans le noir. Toutefois, Laura se dirigea vers le côté le plus éloigné de la porte et tira les rideaux. Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaira. Stiles se fit alors la réflexion qu'il faisait jour de nouveau. Il avait passé la nuit dans sa cellule. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Il fallait profiter des petits s'avantage qui s'offraient à lui. Ou plutôt, des avantages que lui offraient ses deux hôtesses fraichement rencontrées. Il jeta un regard circulaire à son nouveau repaire.

Il y avait sur le mur face à la porte, une grande fenêtre encadrée par de lourdes tentures de velours pourpre. Un lit simple avait été installé dans le coin droit. A l'opposé, il y avait une commode simple en bois. Un tapis, assorti aux tissus qui ornaient les carreaux, s'étendait sur le sol, égayant un peu l'endroit. C'était sommaire, mais, lorsque l'on sortait d'une geôle c'était l'idéal.

Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue. Depuis sa chambre, il pouvait admirer un petit bout de jardin, traversé par une allée en graviers. Un banc en pierre défraichi trônait dans ce sentier. Au-delà, dans le fonds de cet agréable tableau, la forêt reprenait ses droits.

Stiles se retourna, à nouveau face à sa chambre pour un temps indéterminé. Laura était assise sur son lit.

\- Où est passée votre sœur, Cora, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Il me semble qu'elle est partie vous chercher de quoi vous restaurer.

Il y eut alors un silence gêné. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir face à cette situation. Stiles espérait que pour la jeune femme aussi c'était rare de se retrouver avec un détenu de son frère. Il avait tellement d'interrogations à formuler, cependant, il s'exhortait à rester sur ses gardes. Après tout, leur frère avait l'air d'être une personne terrible. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il oublie qu'ils étaient tous de la même famille. Qui savait quel sort, ils lui réservaient.

\- Montrez moi votre poignet.

Elle attrapa son bras avec douceur et examina la peau marquée de Stiles.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Un peu. Répondit-il pudiquement.

Elle serra enroula précautionneusement sa main autour de son ecchymose. Avec une sensation inédite, il sentit la douleur s'estomper. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers Laura. Les veines de sa main étaient noires.

Le retour de Cora l'empêcha cependant d'en savoir plus. Elle avait dans les mains un plateau sur lequel tenait en équilibre un bol fumant, une cuiller et un morceau de pain beurré. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Stiles désignant le lit. Ce dernier s'assit dessus aux côtés de Laura supposant que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. La jeune fille lui mit le plateau dans les mains avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur la tapis.

\- Mangez, pendant que c'est chaud.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Il porta son bol à sa bouche et goûta le potage qu'il contenait. C'était agréablement réchauffant et très bon. Les deux femmes attendirent un peu, comme pour lui laisser le temps de savourer son repas quelques instants. Puis, la plus jeune qui semblait être la plus impulsive prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes très admirative. N'est-ce pas Laura ?

Cette dernière acquiesça, tandis que Stiles fronçait les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

\- Ce que vous avez fait, pour votre père. Précisa Laura. C'était très courageux.

Il mordit dans la pain, attendant la suite, toujours un peu soupçonneux.

\- Oui, vous auriez pu vous enfuir au lieu de cela vous être resté et vous êtes livré à homme que vous ne connaissez pas. Et Dieu sait que Derek peut être effrayant parfois.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père tout de même. Tout le monde aurait agi ainsi.

Il haussa les épaules, dans une attitude modeste.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Déclara Cora. Nous sommes désolées que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation, vous ne semblez pas mériter cela.

Les éloges gênaient quelque peu Stiles. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de valoir tant de compliments. De plus, ces deux jeunes femmes ne le connaissaient pas, elles jugeaient sans savoir. Il changea alors de sujet.

\- Parlez-moi de votre frère. Est-ce lui qui possède ce manoir ? Est-il toujours aussi aimable ? Suis-je la première personne qu'il fait prisonnier ?

Il s'était légèrement laissé déborder par ses pensées. C'était assez fréquent, il avait beaucoup d'énergie, son cerveau bouillait sans arrêt sous les multiples interrogations et autres idées farfelues qui s'y bousculaient. Dans tous les cas, les filles trouvaient visiblement cela amusant, au vu de leurs sourires.

\- Il ne possède pas vraiment ce manoir, il l'a ... hérité disons. Vous êtes le seul homme qu'il a enfermé ici, à part votre père bien sûr. Quant à son amabilité, n'y prêtez pas trop attention, ça va lui passer. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi ...

L'air amusé de Laura avait cédé la place à une mine attristée et songeuse. Il crut alors bon de ne pas insister. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos les personnes qui l'avaient sauvé de son pitoyable état de captif.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu dans les parages, au village ou ailleurs. Est-ce que vous sortez d'ici de temps en temps ? Votre frère vous retient ici vous aussi ?

Il avait essayé d'adopter un ton léger pour détendre un peu ses deux interlocutrices. Visiblement ça n'avait pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Le malaise ambiant s'était encore accentué semblait-il.

\- Il ne nous retient pas ici, bien évidemment.

C'était Laura qui avait mis fin au silence embarrassé qui prenait son aise dans la pièce.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne sort pas d'ici. Continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Vous ne sortez jamais d'ici ?! Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Scott et moi passons le plus clair de notre temps à vadrouiller de droite et gauche en fuyant l'autorité familiale le plus possible.

Il se rendit compte, certes un peu tard, que le ton incrédule de sa voix pouvait offenser les jeunes filles face à lui. Toutefois, Cora, déclara prudemment :

\- C'est une longue histoire. Très compliquée de surcroit.

\- A priori, j'ai, depuis peu, beaucoup de temps à occuper en perspective.

L'air malicieux du garçon rendit le sourire aux deux sœurs.

\- Dîtes-nous plutôt comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette situation. Je veux dire, pas la partie où notre charmant frère vous fait prisonnier mais la partie où vous venez seul au secours de votre père sans arme ni renfort ?

Stiles avait bien comprit qu'elles avaient subtilement évité de répondre à la question qui leur avait été posée. En outre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer qu'il faisait des recherches sur cet endroit à deux personnes qui y vivaient. Comment allaient-elles interpréter cela ? Aussi, il préféra lui aussi éluder la question.

\- C'est également une histoire complexe. Déclara-t-il prudemment.

\- A priori, vous avez beaucoup de temps à occuper en perspective. Imita Cora

A présent, Stiles doutait que ces demoiselles le laissent s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il fallait peut être qu'il se résout à leur conter son histoire. Il pouvait sûrement passer sous silence certains aspects. Il allait faire ainsi.

\- A dire vrai, je me demande également comment j'ai pu en arriver là. J'étais affairé à mes recherches quand Scott, mon meilleur ami est venu me prévenir que mon père avait des ennuis. Personne ne savait bien quels ennuis exactement parce qu'aucun soldat ne souhaite s'approcher de ce manoir.

Il fit une pause dans son récit en se demandant quel allait être la réaction des filles à ses paroles. Il ne cherchait pas à dire qu'il se passait des choses louches céans. Bien que ce fut visiblement le cas. Mais les jeunes femmes attendait tout simplement la suite de l'explication de Stiles. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- Bref, j'étais vraiment inquiet surtout quand j'ai appris que toute cette histoire résultait d'une énième frasque de l'affreuse Kate !

\- Kate ? Kate Argent ? L'interrompit Laura

\- Vous la connaissez ?

Les deux sœurs se lancèrent un regard en coin. Stiles n'était pas dupe et son esprit vif et curieux le poussait à enregistrer cette information pour creuser plus tard. Il s'était déjà bien douté que cette personne était lié à bien de choses étranges qui se tramaient dans le coin. Et cette œillade confirmait qu'elle était lié au plus grand mystère des environs. Et Stiles souhaitait mettre à profit le temps qu'il passerait coincé ici à découvrir ce qui s'organisait dans ce lieu.

\- Continuez.

\- Donc j'ai décidé d'aller le chercher moi-même s'il le fallait. Les hommes de mon père n'étaient pas vraiment enclins à m'aider, trop influencés par leurs superstitions. Le plus doué des soldats de mon père a tout de même réussi à convaincre quelques hommes de m'accompagner. Mais, il y eut un petit incident dans les bois et je me suis retrouvé seul. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon père alors je suis quand même venu jusqu'ici. La suite de cette histoire, vous la devinez ...

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient songeuses. Un détail de ce récit leur avait apparemment donné à réfléchir. Puis Cora marmonna, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de sa sœur :

\- C'est étrange, qu'est-ce que Kate cherchait en attirant votre père ici ? Quelles manigances sournoises a-t-elle encore en tête ? Nous devrions en avertir Derek.

Laura avait désormais des éclairs dans les yeux. Mais même sans cela le garçon aurait compris qu'il était sur le point de découvrir un fait crucial à l'explication de tout cet imbroglio bizarre.

\- Vous connaissez donc bien cette femme ...

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement comment, mais nous sommes à peu près certains que c'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes ... dans cette situation.

\- Quelle situation ? Qui « nous » ? Vous deux ou Derek est-il inclus dans ce « nous » ? demanda-t-il précipitamment

\- Cora, je ne pense pas que Derek serait heureux que nous abordions ce sujet avec ce presque inconnu.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un ton trahissant clairement un avertissement. Cependant, la plus jeune avait cette lueur impulsive dans les yeux que Stiles reconnu facilement. Lui aussi, avait ce côté entêté et impétueux. Il était souvent bien trop spontané et fougueux ce qui lui valait de se retrouver une fois sur deux dans des situations les plus étranges les unes que les autres.

\- Mais Laura, c'est elle qui l'a attiré ici, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Se plaignit-elle. Stiles, Laura et moi sommes dans l'impossibilité de sortir de ce manoir. Nous aussi sommes prisonnières de ce lieu. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est sans aucun doute la faute de cette affreuse ...

\- Cora, il suffit ! Déclara sèchement l'aînée. Stiles, sachez seulement que vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte vous fier à cette personne. Maintenant, vous devriez vous reposer un peu. La nuit dernière n'a pas due être des plus agréables.

Elle agrippa sa sœur par le poignet et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elles, laissant Stiles complètement ébahi par le tour que la conversation avait prise. Il s'allongea sur sa couchette, tira sur lui une couverture épaisse et fixa le plafond quelques instants songeant à cette rencontre inattendue avec ses deux personnages, Cora la plus jeune, la plus impatiente et revêche, Laura la plus âgée, sage, clame et douce. Il réalisa alors que toutes ces émotions l'avaient laissé sur les rotules. Il cala mieux sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les paupières.

XXX

Une odeur de pain frais envahissait ses narines. Il sentit aussi une main fraîche sur son front. Il souleva prudemment une paupière et vit se former Cora devant lui. Tandis que les contours de la jeune femme lui apparaissaient de moins en moins flous, il se redressa et regarda avec plus d'attention ce qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme sa chambre. Cora était assise sur son lit, un sourire jovial sur son visage, une assiette était posée sur la table de chevet d'où venait l'odeur de pain frais, une miche dorée trônant en son centre, les rideaux étaient tirés, le jour avait commencé a décliné lentement.

\- Combien de temps ai-je bien pu dormir ? Il me semble que je me suis assoupi seulement quelques minutes. Demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

\- Des minutes qui se seraient transformées en heures dans ce cas.

Il y a avait une lueur un peu moqueuse dans son regard mais lorsqu'elle tendit l'assiette à Stiles il comprit qu'il avait faim et ne songea plus à être rancunier envers sa visiteuse. Il mordit dans le morceau croustillant à pleines dents.

\- Auriez-vous envie de vous dégourdir un peu les jambes ?

Cora avait un drôle d'air de conspiratrice lorsqu'elle posa sa question. Aussi, il se méfia légèrement et plissa les yeux comme pour déterminer ce qu'il convenait de répondre. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps et le tira hors du lit en lui intimant de se détendre. Elle ne souhaitait que lui faire une visite guidée du manoir.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre, Stiles essayant difficilement d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son repas. Il se pressa derrière Cora, qui ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'attendre. Elle était visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette promenade dans les couloirs. Stiles reconnut les grandes fenêtre qui ornait cette coursive par laquelle ils étaient arrivés quelques heures auparavant. Ils redescendirent l'escalier et se trouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir sombre.

Ils continuèrent sur la droite et Stiles constata que le couloir donnait sur un grand salon aux tons pastels. Des canapés étaient disposés autour d'une table basse dans un des coin de la pièces. Au centre, se trouvait une immense cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait bruyamment répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Dans le coin opposé aux canapés une grande table de bois pouvant accueillir de nombreux convives occupait un grand espace. Cette pièce lui paraissait accueillante.

Cora ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Elle racontait de nombreuses anecdotes à propos d'évènements ayant eut cours dans ce salon, sur son enfance, sur d'anciens habitants, sur la construction de cette pièce ou encore sur son utilité d'autrefois. Stiles avait un peu perdu le fil. Il n'avait guère une très grande capacité d'attention et la jeune fille rivalisait avec lui en terme de débit de paroles, ce qui était un exploit. Il entrevit alors que la solitude forcée que les deux soeurs enduraient depuis un temps qu'il lui était inconnu devait leur peser énormément. Il se promit de se pencher au mieux et au plus vite sur ce problème. D'une façon tout à fait étrange il s'était prit d'affection pour ces deux personnes à la personnalité haute en couleur. Elles étaient si attachantes.

Cora l'entraîna à présent dans un second salon, plus petit et plus intime. Tout en noyant Stiles sous un flot continu de mots, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle lui apprit qu'une personne œuvrait encore ici mais que Derek lui avait interdit de laisser Stiles la rencontrer alors elle avait donné congé à cette fameuse employée de maison pour lui faire voir cette pièce.

Après avoir laissé le temps au garçon de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à ces lieux et noter de nombreuses informations utiles dans son esprit, elle l'entraîna en sens inverse. Il sortirent des cuisines, traversèrent de nouveau le petit salon puis le second. Ils arrivèrent au croisement des trois ailes de la demeure. Cora tenait à lui montrer les jardins, aussi elle s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée sans se soucier de vérifier que Stiles la suivait toujours. Ce dernier contemplait interdit l'imposant escalier de marbre qui menait dans l'aile ouest dont on lui avait demandé de ne pas s'approcher.

Stiles avait toujours eut un esprit de contradiction très poussé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire sans arrêt l'inverse de ce qu'on lui demandait, surtout si cela était un ordre. Pour ne rien arranger, il était maladivement curieux. Aussi, avant même qu'il en prenne conscience, il s'était engagé dans le fameux escalier et avait entreprit l'ascension des marches. Il brulait de savoir ce qu'on essayait désespérément de lui cacher.

A mesure qu'il avançait, il trouvait sur son passage des statues fracassées, des tentures déchirées, des meubles de bois brisés. Tout n'était que désolation. Il était entré comme dans une transe, il ne savait plus exactement quel chemin il avait emprunté mais il était trop occupé à fureter partout pour se rendre compte de quelqu'un le suivait.

Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet avec une force démesurée.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	3. Chapitre 3

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et à tous ceux qui me lise.

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Note : Je dois vous avertir que le Sterek sera un peu léger et qu'il faut attendre un peu avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. (Quand je serais grande j'écrirais peut-être un truc plus explicite ^^)

Chapitre 3 :

 _Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet avec une force démesurée._

Le premier réflexe de Stiles fut de tirer son bras pour se dégager. Il tomba au sol lorsque la main qui l'enserrait lâcha prise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? C'était pourtant clair ! Cora, Laura !

\- Non, attendez ce n'est pas de leur faute. Je me suis laissé entraîner par ma curiosité.

Stiles avait presque gémit cette phrase. Il était affalé sur la pierre froide du sol, il avait mal, il était un peu étourdi par la violence du choc et il était terrifié. Derek, car il s'agissait sans aucun doute de lui même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, avait hurlé si fort que les vitres avaient vibrées. La rage transparaissait dans chacun de ces mots. Stiles ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil ?

Sa tête tournait à présent. Il essaya de se relever mais à mi-chemin un buste en marbre fut projeté à terre à quelques centimètres de lui. Il protégea son visage avec ses mains, ce qui le fit retomber lourdement sur les fesses.

Derek grognait à présent. Il tournait le dos à Stiles. Du sang coulait sur la main de Stiles. Un souvenir de la statue qui lui était passé juste à côté. Il se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, y parvenant cette fois-ci. Après avoir subit un vertige, il essaya de se justifier. Il voulait s'excuser, il ne voulait pas mourir sans en connaître la raison. Il tangua jusqu'à se rapprocher au maximum de Derek et empoigna sa chemise.

\- Derek, que se passe-t-il ?

Stiles tourna la tête et vit Laura se figer. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de Derek mais il pouvait la regarder par dessus l'épaule de son frère. Peut-être était-ce dû au drôle d'angle dans lequel il se tenait, sa côte le lançait furieusement et il avait un bras autour de sa cage thoracique.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle avait l'air horrifié. Avait-il l'air si mal en point que ça ? Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, Derek se retourna violemment, anéantissant l'équilibre précaire de Stiles qui retomba sur le sol. Il rampa alors comme un ver pour se dépêtrer des jambes de Derek.

Laura retenait le bras de son aîné. Et c'est alors que Stiles le vit. Le visage de Derek. Il y avait des poils drus qui lui mangeaient entièrement les joues. Ce n'était pas une barbe, ça ressemblait plutôt à du pelage d'animal. Ses traits paraissaient déformés, il avait un air sauvage parfaitement effrayant. Ses yeux brillait d'un éclat rouge menaçant. Et le pire restait ses dents qui s'apparentaient plutôt à des crocs énormes qui auraient pu déchiqueter la peau la plus épaisse.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler maintenant. C'en était trop pour lui.

\- Attendez Stiles, calmez-vous.

La voix douce de Laura ne parvint pas à le ramener sur terre. Il se releva douloureusement mais le plus rapidement possible et s'enfuit, sous le regard des deux autres qui n'avaient esquissé aucun mouvement.

XXX

Courant et trébuchant, la vision considérablement amoindrie par des larmes qui se pressaient dans ses yeux, Stiles regagna sa chambre dans un état second. Ce qu'il avait vu ... Derek... Tout cela était tellement perturbant. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de semblable après avoir lu tous les récits possibles et imaginables sur cet endroit. Mais le voir dans le monde réel et concret lui avait causé un choc sévère. Derek, n'était pas humain. Il était une sorte de bête féroce et colérique. Il devenait maintenant plus aisé de comprendre les raisons de l'interdiction de se rendre dans l'aile ouest.

Stiles avait verrouillé sa porte. Après être resté plusieurs longues minutes assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide et le souffle court, il s'était relevé et faisait à présent les cent pas. Il était encore tout retourné et il n'était pas dupe quant au fait que digérer cette vision lui prendrait un certain temps. Cependant, il savait également qu'il lui fallait réfléchir à cette situation en incluant tous les nouveaux éléments qui étaient à sa disposition. S'il voulait survivre encore un peu, il lui était impératif de prendre du recul et d'analyser les faits.

Tout d'abord, car il n'avait finalement pas eut beaucoup le temps de songer à cela, il avait appris que les deux filles étaient prisonnières de ces murs. Pourquoi et comment, il ne le savait pas encore, mais, d'après ce qu'avait déclaré Cora, tout cela aurait un rapport avec Kate Argent. Est-ce que Derek était ... dans cet état à cause d'elle également ? C'était un point à creuser probablement.

Ensuite, il y avait l'état du manoir. Il avait remarqué lors de sa visite que tout semblait délabré, désolé, comme si les habitants de ce lieu étaient en deuil, où qu'ils laissaient leur maison à l'abandon. C'était étrange. Laura avait dit, en parlant de Derek, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Etait-il possible qu'un évènement ait provoqué d'une part un changement chez Derek et d'autre part le mauvais état du manoir. Possible ...

Pour suivre, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à ce moment, Stiles réfléchit à la réaction de Derek lorsqu'il avait vu son visage. En y songeant, il avait été brusque avec lui que lorsqu'il voulait éloigné Stiles. Une fois que son visage terrifiant fut dévoilé, il n'avait plus fait aucun geste. Comme s'il avait cherché à se cacher de lui, comme s'il avait ... honte de son apparence. Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Il se trompait vraisemblablement.

La seule chose qui paraissait sûre à Stiles maintenant, c'est qu'après avoir découvert une partie du secret des Hale, il n'allait pas ressortir vivant aussi facilement de ce lieu maudit. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il avait beau mettre son cerveau en ébullition, il ne trouvait aucune réponse, aucune cohérence dans tout cela. Il allait devoir approfondir les recherches et, en un sens, c'était sa spécialité, mais par où commencer ? Et comment faire alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le calme rassurant de sa chambre ?

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, debout à se triturer le crâne compulsivement pendant que son esprit se perdait en tergiversations, mais bientôt, il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s'immobilisa, légèrement anxieux quant à ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

\- Stiles ouvrez-nous, c'est Cora et Laura, n'ayez crainte.

Etrangement, il avait confiance en ces deux filles, seulement, il hésitait encore. Cependant, sa main s'était déjà dirigée vers la clé avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant, il fut assaillit par une tornade.

En effet, Cora lui sauta d'abord au cou, puis l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures marmonnant dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas à propos de l'idiotie de Stiles de lui avoir faussé compagnie, d'avoir désobéi à Derek et elle râlait aussi contre son frère, ce gros colérique sans aucune délicatesse selon elle.

Stiles ne l'avouera pas aux jeunes filles, mais pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Derek, il se sentait rassuré. Il avait l'impression que ces femmes avaient de bonnes intentions envers lui et cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Stiles, nous sommes tellement désolées, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Derek était si en colère. Déclara Laura avec un air triste.

Il frissonna, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle cela. Mais le regard de Laura lui donna comme un pincement au cœur. Il avait beau essayer de s'astreindre à une auto discipline stricte, ces deux filles s'était immiscée dans son esprit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher à elles.

\- Ne dîtes pas cela. Je vous en prie. Je n'aurais jamais dû ignorer cette consigne. Tout cela est de ma faute. Uniquement la mienne.

\- Derek est très en colère ...

\- Votre frère est un odieux personnage, il est irascible et grossier !

L'évocation de Derek avait fait ressurgir la rancœur de Stiles. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'homme. Après tout, même s'il ne voulait pas révéler son secret, il n'était pas obligé de casser tout sur son passage et encore moins d'abîmer Stiles lui-même.

\- Oui, il n'est pas facile, mais ne vous arrêtez pas à la première impression. Supplia Cora

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'essayer d'avoir une autre impression. Il aurait pu me tuer. Il a enfermer mon père pour des raisons que je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre et il m'a laissé moisir dans une cellule ! Est-ce assez pour décréter que je ne l'apprécie guère ? Il me semble bien !

\- Je ... Il ... Vous avez raison. Concéda-t-elle.

Stiles avait bien remarqué que cela lui avait causé de la peine, seulement il ne pourrait pas facilement pardonner à Derek ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pour le moment une piètre opinion de lui et il pensait que cela ne changerait pas de si tôt.

Laura fit signe à sa sœur, le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes constituait visiblement le signal de départ. Elles se levèrent et se glissèrent sans bruit hors de la chambre, laissant Stiles seul avec ses pensées. Bien vite, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La solitude forcée dont il était victime le poussait à décortiquer chaque échange. A voir et revoir chaque scène, à revivre chaque moment important. Aussi, il se rendit compte que l'image du visage l'avait surement bien plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru car il n'avait même pas songer à poser des questions aux deux femmes à propos de cela.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser, juste quelques instants. Il était si fatigué, il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et oublier même une seule minute toute cette histoire à dormir debout qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Il s'étendit sur son lit et bascula aussitôt dans le sommeil.

XXX

Des cris, proches, très proches. Des voix qui lui semblaient familières. Mais où était-il déjà ? Ses paupières se soulevèrent au prix d'un effort surhumain. Peut-être pas si surhumain que cela, mais difficile tout de même. Dans une chambre, qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, il était sur un lit. Il se redressa et écouta la discussion animée qui avait cours devant la porte. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se disait, mais un prénom, prononcé d'une voix exaspérée, lui fit revenir la mémoire.

Derek, il avait entendu Derek. Il était coincé dans un manoir miteux avec un homme au visage de bête et deux femmes, ses sœurs, beaucoup plus sympathiques semblait-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder à se lamenter mentalement sur sa situation, la conversation dehors, ou plutôt la dispute car il semblait bien que c'était cela, continuait de plus belle.

\- Et alors Derek ? Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour réagir comme tu l'as fait ?

C'était la voix de Cora, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cette effronterie était presque une signature.

\- Bien sûr, il a désobéi !

\- Allez, arrête un peu ton numéro de bête féroce avec moi ! Ca ne te plait pas qu'il t'ait vu comme ça, c'est la seule et unique raison !

\- Et c'est déjà suffisant !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas dit que tu était monstrueux ou que tu n'étais pas humain ou je ne sais quoi d'autre que n'importe quelle personne normale aurait tout de suite crié. Il t'as trouvé odieux, tout simplement, et à juste titre !

Stiles se demanda s'il ne devait pas voir une insulte dans le fait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme normal, mais au fond, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus correspondre à la norme. En outre, la phrase recelait bien d'autres informations intéressantes. Derek n'était-il donc pas humain ?

\- Cora, ne sois pas idiote, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas dit à ma sœur que je le dégoutais qu'il ne le pense pas ! Réfléchis enfin !

Ces deux là ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que tout le manoir entendait cette conversation ? Surement pas, songea-t-il au vu de leur caractère respectif.

\- Je te dis qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Fais un effort pour rattraper les choses et tu t'en rendras compte !

\- Cora, je sais que vous vous ennuyez beaucoup ici avec Laura, et c'est à cause de moi, j'en suis vraiment désolé. (Il avait baissé la voix, Stiles avait dû se lever pour bien distinguer les mots de Derek) Mais, on ne peut pas faire confiance à n'importe quel inconnu.

\- Derek, s'il te plait.

Oh, il pouvait aisément imaginer qu'il serait difficile de résister à ce ton là, surtout si le joli visage de la jeune fille allait de paire avec la supplique.

\- Bien, je ferais un effort. Pour te faire plaisir, mais sache que si ça se passe mal, il croupira ici sans que je m'en soucie. Est-ce bien clair ?

La colère du prisonnier refit surface d'un seul coup. Dieu, quel personnage irritant ! S'imaginait-il qu'il pouvait régenter la vie de quelqu'un comme cela ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Stiles le détestait ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à ce type. Même sa curiosité légendaire ne surpassait son envie de l'envoyer paître !

Ses bougonnements furent interrompus par des coups rapides frappés sur la porte.

\- Stiles, c'est Derek. Ouvrez !

Le ton autoritaire ne plu pas du tout au jeune homme.

\- Non !

\- Comment ça non ? Ouvrez, c'est un ordre. Grogna-t-il

\- Derek, je t'en prie !

\- Bien, laissez cette foutue porte fermée, si cela est votre choix.

\- Bien.

\- Cora voulait ...

Un raclement de gorge interrompit sa phrase. Il reprit, l'air ennuyé.

\- Je voudrais vous inviter à vous joindre à nous pour le dîner, ainsi je pourrais vous expliquer ce qui m'a poussé à réagir de la sorte hier.

L'intonation faussement aimable ne trompa pas Stiles. Il sentit bien l'hypocrisie de cette demande. Sans l'insistance de sa petite sœur, il n'aurait jamais proposé une telle chose.

\- Je ne souhaite pas dîner avec vous.

\- Comment ?

La voix de son interlocuteur vibrait d'une rage à peine contenue.

\- Il est clair que votre démarche n'est pas sincère. De plus, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous !

Il y eu un bruit sourd, comme si Derek avait cogné violemment le mur. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on refuse d'exécuter ses quatre volontés. Mais, Stiles n'en avait que faire. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine dans un attitude impertinente. Il n'allait pas faciliter la tâche à ce Derek, oh non.

\- Stiles...

Il se retourna vivement, en direction de la porte. Cora avait murmuré son nom d'un façon où perçait ... la déception ? Il s'en sentit coupable quelques instants. Cependant, il en avait bavé depuis son arrivée entre ces murs, il pouvait bien en faire un peu qu'à sa tête lui aussi !

Les pas de Cora s'éloignaient à présent.

XXX

\- Je vous en prie, ne rentrez pas dans son jeu. Il peut être tellement susceptible.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel, tant à la pensée de la mauvaise humeur notoire de son frère que devant l'obstination de Stiles a le contrarier. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas, devant le lit, où sa nouvelle amie s'était assise.

\- Votre frère m'est insupportable. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition ! Si ma simple présence l'indispose tant, il n'a qu'à me demander de partir !

Elle soupira, Stiles était aussi buté que son frère mais il ne s'en rendait évidemment pas compte tant il était occupé à le haïr.

\- Allons, il souhaiterait vous expliquer ce qu'il le rend si nerveux et irritable, vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

Stiles plissa les yeux. Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Dans tous les cas, il percevait cela presque comme un coup bas. Elle avait cerné sa faiblesse et elle appuyait dessus sans vergogne. Il pensait qu'ils étaient devenus ami et elle, elle se servait de son défaut pour le convaincre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il pensait être un être fin qui pouvait éventuellement, et lorsque les situations l'exigeaient uniquement, et la plupart du temps pour faire le bien, enfin pas toujours mais dans la majorité des cas, mais quand bien même ... Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Bref, il avait envie de savoir, Laura l'avait bien compris mais il ne voulait pas céder à cet affreux Derek.

\- Vous avez bien vu, son apparence, il ne voulait tout simplement pas vous effrayer, c'est pour cela, l'interdiction ... souffla Laura.

Stiles sauta sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sans satisfaire Derek.

\- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

\- Disons que nous sommes victime d'une sorte de malédiction. Déclara-t-elle hésitante.

\- Une malédiction ? Mais en quoi cela consiste ? Vous n'avez pas les mêmes problèmes que Derek visiblement ? Qui a jeté la malédiction et surtout comment vous libérez ?

Laura rit et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Stiles.

\- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps. Mais un regard neuf sur notre situation pourrait nous être utile.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu. Lui, sentit son énergie affluer en masse dans son corps, il était survolté. Il souriait à pleines dents maintenant mais cela lui donnait un air de savant fou.

\- Stiles, vous voulez nous aider ?

Il tenta de marmonner à travers la main sur sa bouche mais ce n'était pas vraiment intelligible, aussi, il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devez vous rendre à ce dîner !

\- Non, Laura, non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt ... Je ne sais pas ...

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il voulait aider, il voulait percer ce mystère, il voulait que Laura et Cora soit heureuse mais il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Derek. Ou peut-être qu'il avait peur de ne pas supporter la vue de Derek à nouveau. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine à mesure que la panique le gagnait.

\- Stiles, je comprends.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser comme si elle avait pu percevoir son état. Elle avait un visage serein. Elle quitta la chambre sans bruit laissant Stiles à ses réflexions.

XXX

L'heure du dîner au cours duquel il était sensé rejoindre Derek approchait. Stiles s'était allongé sur son lit. Son début de crise de panique l'avait quelque peu épuisé. De plus, il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'altercation avec son hôte. Il se sentait un peu faible.

Le trop plein d'émotions de ses derniers jours lui laissait aussi une trace sur son état physique. Il se sentait comme vide à présent. Il attendait tout simplement que quelque chose se passe. Il fixait le plafond, sans penser à rien, laissant le temps s'égrener petit à petit.

Bientôt, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Stiles se redressa. Maintenant, des hurlements, des grondements de rage s'ajoutait à ce vacarme.

\- Derek, arrête je t'en prie.

C'était Cora. Elle avait crié si fort que Stiles l'avait entendu depuis sa chambre. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait l'air si triste, si désespérée.

Un nouveau son, comme du marbre qui éclate en morceaux. La culpabilité serra la poitrine de Stiles. Il avait de nouveau provoqué la fureur de cet homme. Il avait abandonné les filles.

\- Il ne sortira plus jamais de cette chambre, et vous ne lui rendrez plus visite !

Son grognement, car il ne s'agissait plus réellement de son humain à présent, était terriblement angoissant. Il pouvait entendre les deux sœurs protester mais l'autre grondait si fort que cela couvrait leurs voix.

Toute cette scène était atroce. Stiles tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, ferma les yeux en serrant fort les paupières.

Au bout de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, les bruits cessèrent et tout redevint calme dans le manoir. Il se leva, s'assit sur son lit. Il eut à peine le temps de s'allonger qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

XXX

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, une demie lune éclairait le ciel nocturne. Tout était calme, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. C'était finit, la fureur de Derek était passée, du moins en apparence.

Un gargouillis prononcé brisa le silence. Il provenait de son ventre. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait faim. Il lui paraissait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Après l'épuisement que lui avait causé toutes ces émotions il avait besoin de se requinquer.

Il réfléchit. Il évalua la situation. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Les habitants de ce lieu devaient dormir à une heure si avancée. Il était tellement affamé. Il devait manger.

Aussi, il décida de se rendre le plus discrètement possible aux cuisines. Cora lui avait montré cette partie du manoir. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se mit en chemin. Il ré emprunta les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, traversa le grand salon sans cesser de jeter des regards alentours. Puis, il arriva dans le plus petit salon, il se félicita d'avoir attrapé une bougie allumée au bas de l'escalier. L'endroit était très sombre et c'était plus discret que d'avancer à tâtons.

Bientôt, il atteint la cuisine. Il prit quelques secondes pour sonder les bruits de la maison. Le silence était toujours absolu. Il commença donc à fouiller la pièce, cherchant de quoi se sustenter.

Il avait trouvé une belle miche de pain qui reposait sous un linge humide pour la maintenir fraîche. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroir afin de dénicher un couteau.

\- Est-ce cela que vous cherchez ?

Il se figea, il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix. Elle était mielleuse, perfide, elle paraissait dangereuse à son oreille. Il se retourna. Un homme se tenait non loin de lui, un couteau à dents à la main. Il avait un sourire charmeur mais dans ses grands yeux bleus, Stiles cru déceler de la cruauté. L'homme était grand, autant que lui. En revanche, il était beaucoup plus musclé. Sa chemise foncée était retroussée sur des avants bras costauds. Il avait également de larges épaules et avait l'air puissant.

Il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le dossier d'une chaise. Stiles le jugeait et pour le moment, il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, les neurones en ébullition, tentant d'anticiper ce qui allait se passer.

\- Vous ne le prenez pas ?

Stiles tendit la main et prudemment attrapa l'ustensile, songeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser un inconnu en possession d'une arme aussi coupante.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air décidé à parler. Ca ne me dérange pas. Vous m'intriguez. Vous faîtes enrager mon cher neveu et j'avoue que ça me procure un certain amusement.

\- Vous êtes l'oncle de Derek ?

Son sourire, qui avait quelque chose de malsain, s'élargit. Il balaya la question d'un geste de la main et continua son monologue.

\- C'était vraiment morose dans les parages depuis ... Comme on ne peut sortir d'ici, me voilà contraint de supporter la mauvaise humeur de ce brave Derek. Il empestait tellement la culpabilité que c'en était écœurant.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire exactement mais il avait comme un pressentiment. Il allait lui révéler de nouveaux éléments. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais au contraire, il se méfiait. Il avait reculé discrètement, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, afin de s'éloigner de cet individu qui lui inspirait de la crainte. Cependant, il se trouvait maintenant acculé contre un vaisselier en bois massif.

\- Et puis vous êtes arrivé et Derek ne cesse de se mettre dans tous ses états. Je dois reconnaître que je me délecte de ce spectacle. Et Cora et Laura (le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour en entendant le nom de ses deux nouvelles amies) qui se sont pris d'affection pour vous et qui tentent par tous les moyens de convaincre leur frère que vous êtes différent. Le sacrifice que vous avez effectué au profit de votre père les a fortement impressionnées. Et Derek aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il dit. Derek a un sens surdéveloppé de la famille, il serait prêt à mourir pour elle.

En énonçant ces mots, un air dégoûté prenait place sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas la soi-disant grandeur d'âme de Derek, et même, il trouvait cela ridicule. Ce personnage était de plus en plus antipathique aux yeux du jeune garçon.

\- C'est bien pour cela que cette sorte de malédiction le met dans tous ses états. Comprenez bien, cher ami, la moitié de sa famille qui périt pour le besoin d'un enchantement et tout cela à cause d'une fâcheuse erreur sentimentale. Le si émotif Derek ne s'en remettra pas de si tôt.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il en train de dire que la moitié de la famille Hale était morte à cause de la malédiction ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Et pire encore, quelle était donc cette erreur sentimentale dont il parlait ? Etait-ce ... Non impossible, ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être Kate Argent ? Pourtant c'est bien elle qui selon les filles serait à l'origine de la situation. Mais Stiles ne pouvait croire que ...

Le cours de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou. Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas vu que l'homme s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui au point que son haleine lui chatouille le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Je comprends pourquoi mes nièces vous trouve différent. Cette odeur ...

Il inspira un grand coup. Stiles, effrayé, le poussa de toutes ses forces. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Au contraire, il sentit avec horreur son bras enserré par la poigne de fer de son agresseur. Mais ce n'était pas tout, les doigts qui le retenaient prisonnier étaient terminés par d'immenses griffes acérées.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Eructa-t-il

\- Oh non, je m'ennui tellement ces derniers temps je ne voudrais pas louper une occasion de m'amuser mon cher ami.

Sur ces mots, il lui lécha la joue, lentement. Puis, il le balança avec une force herculéenne contre le vaisselier. La vitre vola en éclat dans un grand fracas. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans sa nuque. Mais l'autre homme n'en resta pas là. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles et le releva avec violence. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec une bête, son visage avait changé et il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Derek. Mais ça l'inquiétait encore plus cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur les intentions hostiles du propriétaire de cette tête.

Son rictus dévoilait des crocs acérés, ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur bleue électrique inquiétante. Il enserra le cou de Stiles. Le souffle lui manqua alors, il suffoquait de plus en plus. Il se sentait partir, il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil sous l'effet de l'asphyxie.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite !

Stiles savait qu'il connaissait cette voix, ce grondement lui était familier mais il était à ce moment-ci incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

\- Peter, j'ai dit lâche-le ! Lâche-le ou je te tue.

La pression autour de la gorge de Stiles se fit moindre. Cependant, le dit Peter le coinçait toujours contre le meuble. Il lui tourna le dos pour tenir tête à la personne qui l'avait interrompu.

\- Tu ne souhaite pas que je m'amuse avec ce gêneur. Je croyais que tu souhaitais que notre secret soit bien gardé. Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à ce garçon. Pense à la dernière fois que tu t'es amouraché d'une personne. Il me semble que tu as causé la perte de ta famille. Pense à ta mère.

Stiles était sidéré, cette odieuse personne n'hésitait pas à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il eut la nausée. Peter était horrible, perfide et manipulateur.

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère.

Derek (Stiles avait enfin put reconnecter son cerveau) se jeta sur son oncle. Le meuble trambla derrière Stiles. La cuisine entière trembla. Tant de puissance déchaînée. C'était incroyable.

Peter ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il repoussa Derek d'un coup si violent qu'il fut projeté dans les airs. Dans son élan, le coude de Peter heurta la tempe de Stiles. Il s'écroula.

Tout devint noir.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	4. Chapitre 4

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et à tous ceux qui me lise.

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Note : Je dois vous avertir que le Sterek sera un peu léger et qu'il faut attendre un peu avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. (Quand je serais grande j'écrirais peut-être un truc plus explicite ^^)

Chapitre 4 :

Sa tête le lançait atrocement. Ses paupières également étaient douloureuses, comme si un pivert piquait sans relâche ses orbites. Sa nuque le démangeait. Une sensation étrange de froid atteint son épaule.

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux, dans un effort colossal. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre. Il était dans un lit, les couvertures tirées sur lui ne cachant pas totalement son torse nu. Il reconnut la chambre qui était sienne depuis quelques jours. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit qu'un des rideaux était tiré créant cette semi-pénombre.

Le froid sur son épaule le rappela douloureusement à lui. Il vit alors, Laura assise à son chevet, lui massant l'épaule avec une sorte d'onguent. Il sentait à présent l'eucalyptus et le citron.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Marmonna-t-il

Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le son qu'il produirait en parlant soit aussi faible.

Le soupir de Laura le ramena à la réalité.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Il réfléchit, cherchant à remettre ses souvenirs en place.

\- La cuisine. J'étais dans la cuisine.

Son amie ne dit rien. Elle l'encouragea juste à continuer avec un léger signe de tête.

\- J'avais faim et c'est là qu'il est arrivé ...

Il se souvenait à présent. Peter, cet homme, ou plutôt cette bête, l'avait violenter. et Derek était venu à son secours.

\- Derek ... Votre frère, il m'a protégé. Comment va-t-il ?

Un grognement émergea de l'ombre, dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait une troisième personne présente dans la chambre. Et le grognement ne laissait que peu de place au doute concernant l'identité de celle-ci.

\- Derek, que ... Comment ...

Stiles n'était pas habitué à perdre ses mots. La surprise lui avait asséché la bouche.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Votre oncle ...

\- Enfermé. Dans les cachots.

Il se demanda si Derek était capable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la fois. Mais il ne dit rien. Il était encore un peu apeuré par cet homme, le souvenir de son visage de bête féroce gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se contenta de le fixer, comme pour s'imprégner de son image. Comme s'il voulait s'habituer à ce visage pour ne plus avoir peur. Il avait vraiment envie de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il l'avait sauvé, il lui devait bien ça. Et au delà de cela, il sentait que Derek gagnait à être connu. Il était un mystère qu'il avait envie de percer.

Plusieurs minutes s'égrainèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Laura mit fin à ce silence en se tapant sur les genoux. Elle se leva et déclara d'une voix entendue :

\- Bien, j'ai des affaires à mener. Je tiens à vous dire que Stiles doit se reposer. Messieurs, à plus tard.

Elle sortit sur cette déclaration légèrement ambigüe, les laissant seuls. Ils laissèrent planer un léger malaise quelques minutes encore. Puis, suite à une sorte d'illumination, Stiles déclara :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me laisser vous regarder, votre visage ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Son hôte allait-il le prendre mal ? Il n'avait su refreiner sa curiosité mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Derek se sente comme une bête de foire dont on cherche à se moquer.

A sa grande surprise, Derek fit quelques pas en avant de manière à se trouver dans les rayons du soleil. Cependant, il baissait la tête comme pour ne pas agresser l'autre avec un choc trop frontal.

\- Je ... Je ne veux pas vous effrayer.

Il avait la voix grave, un peu rauque. Stiles crut pourtant entendre une pointe d'espoir dans sa phrase.

\- Justement, j'aimerais vous connaître mieux, j'aimerais comprendre.

Derek se redressa et fit quelques pas en avant. Stiles remarqua la similitude avec les traits de son oncle, les poils sur la plupart du visage, les crocs qui dépassent des lèvres tirées, le froncement de sa peau qui donnait un air énervé, sauvage et même dangereux. Cependant, au contraire de chez Peter les yeux de Derek démentait cette apparence. Certes, ils brillaient d'une lueur rouge mais ils ne semblaient pas dégager de colère. Plutôt de l'appréhension.

\- Peter, il ... il avait un visage humain. Souffla-t-il

\- Nous sommes pareil lui et moi. A la différence près que je ne peux plus retrouver mon visage humain. Je suis transformé en permanence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas semblables.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Votre oncle, il a une lueur cruelle dans le regard. Il a l'air moins humain que vous, même lorsqu'il n'est pas « transformé » comme vous dîtes.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Stiles. Son regard était si intense qu'il se sentit soudain un peu gêné. Il se frotta la nuque en baissant les yeux.

\- De plus, vous m'avez secouru, vous n'êtes donc pas comme lui.

\- Je ne l'ai fait que pour faire plaisir à mes sœurs. Ne vous y trompez pas.

Son expression semblait inchangée mais ses pupilles étaient rieuses.

\- Je ne sais pour quelles raisons obscures, elles semblent vous avoir adopté.

Stiles rit, secouant la tête pour montrer sa fausse exaspération. Cependant, il ne put retenir un bâillement peu discret quelques minutes après. Derek prit cela comme le signal de départ et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de laisser son hôte se reposer. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Cette fois-ci vous accepterez sûrement notre invitation à dîner.

Il sortit sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

XXX

Après avoir dormi une bonne partie de la journée, Stiles se rendit dans le salon honorer son invitation. Il devait bien cela à Derek qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais aussi à ses deux sœurs qui lui avait permis de se sentir mieux dans ce manoir. Aussi, il devait bien avouer qu'il était terriblement curieux à propos de cette famille si mystérieuse. Des êtres au pouvoirs surnaturels, une malédiction, de l'aventure, des secrets ... Le rêve de tout fouineur en somme.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, la table était dressée. Il y avait une nappe blanche, des chandelles et de beaux couverts. Derek se tenait assis au bout de la table, l'air guindé dans une chemise blanche très élégante. A sa droite Laura, altière ses longs cheveux bruns tressés retombant avec grâce sur son épaule. Elle avait un petit sourire entendu. De l'autre côté de la table, Cora portait une robe de velours bordeaux et se leva pour l'accueillir faisant voler le bas de sa toilette à chaque enjambée. Elle l'abreuva comme à son habitude de paroles. Elle était visiblement, heureuse de le voir en forme, elle avait eu vent de son altercation avec son oncle (elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui trouver de jolis noms d'oiseaux) et avait eu particulièrement peur pour lui.

Stiles s'installa aux côtés de la plus jeune des convives et jeta un regard en coin à Derek. Il souriait, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs. Cette vision aurait pu être effrayante mais ses yeux, rivés sur sa petite sœur, exprimait beaucoup de tendresse. Puis, il se tourna imperceptiblement vers le jeune homme. Il eut une lueur indescriptible dansant dans ses pupilles.

\- Stiles, vous êtes venu cette fois-ci. Dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, encore un peu intimidé par la présence de Derek. Cora reprit la conversation en main. Peut-être sentait-elle la gêne qui avait étreint son voisin de table.

Un bruit de vaisselle se fit entendre. Stiles chercha des yeux la provenance de ce son et vit une belle jeune femme blonde se dirigeant vers la table. Elle avait l'air timide, la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Stiles, voici Erica Reyes, notre amie et cuisinière. Déclara Laura d'un air officiel.

Erica Reyes fit un signe de tête respectueux à Stiles en guise de salutation. Il lui rendit son salut. Il commençait à avoir une folle envie de poser des tonnes de questions, mais il se retenait pour ne pas mettre ses hôte dans l'embarras que causerait un interrogatoire en règle.

Erica posa sur la table un grand plat de ragout fumant, elle repartit en cuisine chercher une miche de pain. Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Erica Reyes est-elle aussi affectée par la malédiction ?

Derek soupira.

\- Nous y voici, la malédiction ...

\- Oui, coupa Cora. Elle est coincée ici comme nous. Elle ne peut plus sortir et rejoindre son fiancé qui est dans la garde royale. C'est pourquoi elle est si mélancolique.

Stiles jeta un œil à son hôte. Le sourire qu'il avait fait une apparition fugace sur son visage s'était évanoui. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se fâche maintenant qu'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur le mystère qui le hantait depuis tout ce temps.

Les yeux de Derek étaient teintés de ce que Stiles croyait être de la déception. Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait être peiné par son attitude. Le fait que Stiles s'intéresse à la malédiction de manière quasi obsessionnelle pouvait-il le vexer ? Il opta alors pour la prudence.

\- Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect avec mes questions incessantes.

Il baissa la tête dans une attitude qui se voulait à la fois polie et soumise.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Déclara alors l'autre jeune homme. Je vous avais promis une explication alors vous l'aurez.

Stiles fixa les yeux de Derek et il y vit une détermination inattendue. Il allait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cora prête à se lancer dans le récit de leurs mésaventures mais, aussitôt Laura lui fit signe de se taire. Visiblement, Derek serait maître de ce qu'il allait révéler ou non au jeune homme. Cependant, cela représentait déjà une avancée appréciable dont il saurait profiter sans gâcher le moment.

\- Pour commencer que vous a raconté Peter ?

Stiles frissonna en entendant ce nom.

\- Il m'a appris que vous étiez la cible de cette sorcellerie et ... (Il hésita quelques instants) Et que votre famille avait périt pour accomplir la malédiction.

Derek prit une grande inspiration.

\- Peter est un homme manipulateur doublé d'un menteur, mais ce qu'il vous a dit hier est vrai. Mais pour bien faire je suppose qu'il me faut reprendre au début. Ma famille s'est attirée de nombreux ennemis de par sa nature. En effet, mon état n'est pas entièrement dû à ce sortilège.

Il porta la main à son visage, se massant la tempe en prévision du choc qu'il allait causé en contant son histoire.

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas vraiment humain. Je ... Nous sommes, se reprit-il en sentant la main de sa sœur se glisser dans la sienne, des loups garou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous nous transformons en loup. Mon visage reflète actuellement ma transformation. Cependant, en temps normal nous nous transformons quand nous le souhaitons. Or, le sort qui m'a été jeté m'oblige à garder mon visage inhumain, je ne peux plus me retransformer.

\- Vous êtes des loups garous ? Laura, Cora ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête avec un regard compatissant pour le pauvre invité qui peinait a accepter la condition de ses hôtes.

\- Moi, mes sœurs, mon oncle et tout le reste de ma famille. Cependant, ne vous effrayez pas. Nous sommes bien loin des légendes incongrues qui courent à propos de loups assoiffés de sang qui mangent des cœurs à la pleine lune. Nous nous contrôlons entièrement, enfin lorsque l'on est pas diminué par de la sorcellerie comme vous l'avez appelée. Nous ne mangeons pas de cœurs humain, nous avons seulement des instincts plus animal que la moyenne des humains. Ouïe surdéveloppée, odorat exceptionnel, réflexes accrus et autres avantages.

\- Je ... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Bredouilla Stiles

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il était complètement déstabilisé. Mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas là. Ce garçon habituellement si silencieux devait éprouvé le besoin de raconter cette histoire, comme un aveu, qui le soulagerait.

\- Peu importe. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est qu'à cause de notre différence, des hommes qui ignorent ce que notre espèce est vraiment souhaitent nous exterminer depuis des siècles. L'un deux m'a effectivement pris pour cible. Cette personne m'a trompé et s'est jouée de moi pour avoir des renseignements et alors que ma famille et moi-même étions en forêt pour laisser exprimer notre forme de loups...

\- C'est une sorte de tradition chez nous. Confia Cora

\- Exact. Lorsque nous étions en forêt, les chasseurs nous ont tendu une embuscade, ils sont tous morts. Sauf moi. J'ai cru que j'avais réussi à fuir. Je suis rentré au manoir le plus vite possible pour protéger Cora et Laura qui n'était pas venue avec nous à cause d'une fièvre passagère. Seulement, au bout de plusieurs heures, mes sœurs m'ont fait remarquer que je n'avait toujours retrouver mon visage humain. C'est ainsi que nous avons commencé à entrevoir les effets de la malédiction. Nous voulions alors sortir pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de notre famille mais au moment de franchir les grilles du parc, je fus le seul à pouvoir avancer au delà des limites de la propriété.

A la fin de la tirade de Derek, le silence se fit de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes la seule question qui venait à l'esprit bouleversé de Stiles fut :

\- Et pourquoi il n'y a que vous Derek qui avez ce « problème » avec la transformation ?

Il y eu un léger malaise. Les filles évitaient sciemment son regard ou même celui de leur frère. Mais ce dernier les surprit en répondant à l'interrogation de leur hôte.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui était visé par cette mascarade, les autres ne sont que ... dégâts collatéraux.

Tous étaient à présent embarrassé de ces révélations, ne sachant trop comment se conduire, à l alumière de ces nouveaux éléments. Stiles devait digérer tout cela. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis sans dire un mot il prit ses couvert et mangea le contenu de son assiette.

XXX

Il fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation. On aurait dit ... Un souffle chaud sur son visage ! Il se redressa en toute hâte mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un choc particulièrement violent au niveau du front.

La douleur irradiait le haut de son crâne. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Où était-il ?

Un grognement sourd lui permit de resituer légèrement. Sans ouvrir les yeux et sans faire preuve de prudence, tiraillé entre la colère engendrée par le choc et la torpeur de la fin de nuit, il grommela :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, bon sang !

A peine ces mots sortit de sa bouche, Stiles réalisa qu'il n'était peut être pas malin de provoquer son interlocuteur. Il ouvrit les yeux et lorsque le flou caractéristique du réveil se dissipa, il vit Derek, se tenant le front accroupi à son chevet.

\- Après toutes nos révélations d'hier, j'étais venu voir comment vous vous sentiez.

\- Très louable de votre part. Fit-il ironique. Et pourquoi êtes vous resté après vous être rendu compte que je dormais ? Vos prisonniers n'ont-ils même pas le droit de dormir à leur convenance ?

Derek grimaça et Stiles souhaita aussitôt se donner des gifles. Il devait vraiment cesser de parler à tort et à travers.

\- Justement, je suis venu écouter votre sommeil. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui montrait clairement son irritation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai pu constaté que vous dormiez paisiblement. J'en ai déduit que vous avez réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre à intégrer notre histoire.

\- Comment avez-vous ... ?

\- Votre rythme cardiaque. Il était lent et calme, synonyme de sommeil profond. Si vous étiez travaillé par votre soirée d'hier vous auriez été agité dans votre sommeil, vous auriez bougé, votre cœur aurait été nerveux.

\- Oh alors vous entendez mon cœur ?

Stiles assimilait petit à petit ce que la condition de loup-garou sous-entendait.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Finit par demander ce dernier, l'embarras transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Vous ne le devinez point ?

Un sourire narquois pointait sur les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Je ne suis pas devin, mon cher.

\- Je vais bien. Répondit-il finalement, reprenant son sérieux. Notre conversation d'hier soir m'a effectivement ébranlé mais après quelques temps à réfléchir, cela a fait sens dans ma tête. Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- D'abord comment vos sœurs semblent toujours deviner mon état, comment elles su que j'avais faim par exemple, votre force démesurée, les traces de griffes sur certaines statues et aussi, bien evidemment, pourquoi les habitants des environs ont vu des loups aux proportions inhabituelles près de votre demeure.

\- Oui, ça tombe sous le sens. Mais comment savez-vous ce qu'ont vu les habitants ?

\- A dire vrai, avant d'arriver malencontreusement dans ce manoir, j'étudiais le folklore de la région et ... Plus récemment je me suis penché sur une énigme locale et plus ou moins récente, à savoir ... Pourquoi le manoir Hale se trouvait toujours au milieu de toutes sortes de racontars.

Derek plissa les yeux. Cette révélation l'intriguait visiblement.

\- Vous vous intéressiez à nous ?

\- Je ...Oui.. Je... Il se trouve que ...

Stiles bégayait, rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur de son hôte. Mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir et Derek se redressa vivement. Pas assez cependant ...

\- Que faîtes vous tous les deux ?

Cora avait pénétré dans la chambre avec fracas. Elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes à tour de rôle cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait interrompu. Elle aurait pu croire que tout cela fut innocent s'il n'y avait pas la rougeur sur les joues de Stiles et le regard fuyant de son frère.

\- Peu importe. Elle balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. Laura et moi voulions vous faire visiter le parc du manoir. Derek, veux-tu nous accompagner ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

\- Parfait. Habillez vous cher ami et rejoignez nous dans l'entrée.

Sur ces paroles, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant les deux hommes embarrassés sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

XXX

Affublé d'une épaisse veste en laine prêtée par Cora, Stiles rejoignit ses hôtes à la porte de la demeure. Il avait hâte de découvrir le parc. Après tout, il n'en avait que peu vu lors de son arrivée dans cet endroit bien trop occupé à se ronger les sangs pour son père.

Les deux sœurs discutaient avec animation. Derek se tenait un peu éloigné comme si la situation le gênait quelque peu. Il avait l'air nerveux. C'était un peu paradoxale, songea Stiles. Cet homme était doté d'une force incroyable, de sens surhumains et de reflexes hors du commun. Par conséquent, il aurait dû, selon toute vraisemblance, paraître confiant en toute situation. Mais, en ce moment même, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon abandonné par ces parents. Ce qu'il était au fond.

Lorsqu'il vit Stiles, son attitude changea. La tristesse qu'il avait laissé transparaitre s'évanouit aussitôt. A présent, il regardait son invité avec une intensité troublante.

\- Ah, Stiles, vous voici enfin !

Laura brisa leur instant d'égarement, leur ramenant les pieds sur terre.

\- Suivez-nous, nous allons vous guider. Cela vaut le coup d'œil.

Elle poussa la porte laissant la fraicheur du vent entrer dans le vestibule. Elle attrapa le bras du jeune garçon l'entrainant à sa suite sur le sentier de gravier qui menait jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois. Cora l'attrapa par l'autre bras ventant les mérites de leur parc. Derek marchait à leur suite les mains dans les poches.

Assez vite, ils quittèrent le sentier. Ils marchèrent sur la pelouse pour rejoindre une parcelle de la propriété couverte de fleurs. Laura évoqua émue des souvenirs de leur mère qui aimait tant les fleurs en montrant diverses variétés de plantations.

Les fleurs étaient réellement de toute beauté, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs. C'était réellement un spectacle magnifique. Pourtant, Stiles observait les personnes autour de lui. Laura parlait en regardant avec un air nostalgique et tendre les délicats végétaux. Cora, elle, ne tenait pas en place. Elle touchait chaque pétale, interrompait sa sœur pour ajouter une anecdote au récit de celle-ci. Quant au dernier de la fratrie, il se tenait un peu à l'écart, il avait l'air dans ses pensées.

Laura eut tout à coup du mal à continuer à parler. L'émotion se fit trop forte. Elle eut des sanglots dans la voix. Avant qu'un des membres de sa famille puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles lui serra l'épaule de manière réconfortante. Elle se tourna vers lui, recouvrit sa main de la sienne et lui sourit, reconnaissante. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'elle fut heureuse qu'il soit avec eux en ces moments difficiles où ils devaient apprendre à vivre seul, sans leur famille et reclus dans leur demeure.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles aperçut Derek qui regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles chercha à interpréter le regard que lui lança alors son hôte. Comme toute chose qui lui échappait dans la vie, il se devait d'essayer de comprendre. Il cru voir de l'étonnement tout d'abord. Les yeux un peu écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte lui confirma son hypothèse. Puis, il y eut comme une lueur dans les yeux de Derek. De la joie ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être cela. De l'espoir ? Ca y ressemblait bien en effet.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr de saisir exactement ce que ressentait son hôte, Stiles fut sûr d'une chose. Les sentiments faisaient paraître Derek résolument plus humain. Et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Stiles se promit d'essayer de revoir Derek avec cet air profondément humain. Et pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui le poussait à cette décision.

XXX

\- Entrez !

Stiles était dans sa chambre. La soirée était tombée sur la demeure des Hale. Il ne cessait de penser à toute cette histoire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué bien malgré lui. Il avait compris qu'il souhaitait avant tout redonner espoir à Derek. Son fardeau, la culpabilité qu'il portait sur ses épaules le touchait au plus profond de lui. Etrangement, cela lui rappelait son père et la façon qu'il avait de se sentir responsable de la mort de sa mère. Elle avait été touchée par une grave maladie. Le capitaine de la garde s'en voulait plus que tout de n'avoir pas su détecter les symptômes plus tôt. Aussi, ce qui rendait Stiles encore plus chagriné pour son père, est le fait que lorsque le soldat voyait son fils il avait le sentiment qu'à cause de lui il avait été privé de mère.

Et, Stiles ne pouvant aider son père pour le moment, reportait son besoin d'aider sur Derek. Et ses sœurs bien entendu. Cependant, le sort de Derek le touchait particulièrement. C'était un jeune homme, il ne devrait pas avoir autant de tourment. Il ne devrait pas avoir autant de responsabilités.

De plus, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de visualiser à quoi pourrait ressembler son visage sans les crocs et tout l'attirail de loup-garou.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? demanda ce dernier le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Soit ...

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Derek le regardait de cette façon si intense qui déstabilisait Stiles.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Suivez-moi.

La manière qu'avait cet homme de devenir autoritaire et bougon en une fraction de seconde ne cesserait de l'étonner mais il se leva quand même redressant sa chemise sur ses épaules. Il emboîta le pas à Derek qui, déjà, sortait dans le couloir.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et bientôt se retrouvèrent devant l'aile dont on lui avait interdit l'accès. Il darda sur son aîné un regard soupçonneux. Ses souvenir de cette partie du manoir n'étaient pas vraiment agréable.

\- Où allons-nous ? interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est une surprise. répondit Derek, ignorant son ton suspicieux.

Derek se plaça derrière lui et, lentement, déposa ses mains griffues devant ses yeux. Elle recouvraient une bonne partie du visage si fin de Stiles.

Il lui souffla de se laisser guider et Stiles eut une sorte de frisson. Il se mit en route se laissant maladroitement mener par Derek.

Le chemin ne fut pas de tout repos. Derek voulait visiblement bien faire se souciant de ne pas blesser malencontreusement Stiles. Aussi la situation, un peu troublante, il fallait bien l'avouer, s'éternisa. Mais, bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Gardez bien les yeux fermés. Je dois ouvrir la porte.

Stiles serra les paupières luttant pour respecter la demande du jeune homme. Derek le tira alors par le poignet.

\- Attendez encore quelques secondes.

Il y eu comme un bruit de raclement. On bougeait quelque chose de lourd mais Stiles n'aurait su dire quoi.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Stiles vit alors des livres. Des milliers d'ouvrages recouvraient les étagères disséminées dans toute cette pièce aux proportions démeusurées. Au centre de la salle il ya des chaises et des tables en bois clair et des lampes. Et devant ce spectacle réjouissant du point de vue de Stiles, il y avait Derek qui attendait l'approbation de Stiles.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous faisiez des recherches. Ici, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il y a des archives, des bestiaires, des légendes lycanthropes, des témoignages et des récits de mes ancêtres. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider.

Stiles sourit. Ce séjour forcé devenait vraiment intéressant.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	5. Chapitre 5

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, encore une fois, je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et à tous ceux qui me lise.

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Note : Je dois vous avertir que le Sterek sera un peu léger et qu'il faut attendre un peu avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. (Quand je serais grande j'écrirais peut-être un truc plus explicite ^^)

Chapitre 5 :

Désormais, Stiles vivait quasiment exclusivement dans la gigantesque bibliothèque des Hale. Il était obsédé par ses recherches. Il aurait presque pu demander à ce qu'on lui installe un couchage dans cette pièce. Laura et Cora passaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. L'aînée lui apportait de précieux conseils sur l'ouvrage où il pourrait trouver réponse à sa question du moment. Question qui changeait environ tout les quarts d'heures, réponse ou non. Elle venait aussi le soir avec une bougie lui exhorter d'aller se coucher. Cora, elle, venait se plaindre de son ennui. Elle s'affalait sur une chaise, geignait à propos de cet endroit si morne, tentait de convaincre Stiles de sortir faire un tour avec elle, puis partait résignée après un énième refus.

Mais, celui qui lui tenait le plus souvent compagnie, était Derek. Il ne disait pas grand chose. Il était là tout simplement. Stiles s'était habitué à sa présence à ses côtés. Souvent il s'asseyait sur le rebord en pierre de la fenêtre et se perdait dans la contemplation de la vue. Le reste du temps, il s'asseyait en face de Stiles et le regardait travailler ou lisait un livre.

Lorsqu'il décidait d'observer Stiles s'acharner sur les pages et sur ses prises de notes, il dardait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable et pénétrant. Ca avait grandement perturbé Stiles dans un premier temps. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était habitué, même s'il se demandait encore parfois à quoi diable il pouvait penser dans ces moments-là.

Au début de ses investigations, Stiles s'était consacré aux loup-garou. Il s'était dit qu'il serait judicieux de commencer par mieux comprendre la condition de ses hôtes. Aussi, il pensait que mieux connaître leur nature l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'engendrait la malédiction chez eux. Il avait appris notamment que les loup-garou à l'instar de l'animal vivait en meute, d'où l'importance de la famille pour Derek. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il existait plusieurs phases de métamorphose pour les loup-garou, que ces êtres surnaturels pouvaient se changer même lorsque ce n'était pas la pleine lune et de multitudes d'autres informations.

Il y avait surement de nombreux autres faits à connaître mais un évènement imprévu l'avait incité à modifier l'objet de sa quête. Un jour, alors qu'il croulait sous les ouvrages et que Derek s'était assit près de la fenêtre un livre sur les genoux, Laura débarqua dans la pièce faisant claquer la porte. Derek lâcha aussitôt son livre et se leva, marchant à la rencontre de sa sœur. Laura lui appris qu'alors qu'elle se promenait entre les fleurs du parc, elle surprit un bruit qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle vit, à l'orée de la propriété des Hale, un homme, un chasseur, elle le sut pour une raison qui paraissait évidente aux deux jeunes gens et complètement obscure à Stiles.

Cette apparition fugace mais soudaine inquiéta étrangement Derek et ses soeurs. Par conséquent, Stiles choisi de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les chasseurs et plus particulièrement sur les Argent. En effet, Cora lui rappela discrètement, un jour où Derek ne se trouvait avec eux que tout cela était la faute de Kate, elle en était sûre.

Cet après-midi là n'échappait pas à la nouvelle routine du manoir Hale. Stiles était enseveli sous les divers documents qui étayaient son enquête, Laura se baladait dans les jardins, Derek était assis en face de Stiles lisant un roman et Cora trainait quelque part entre les deux passant parfois voir les deux garçons pour exprimer son humeur maussade.

\- Saviez-vous que votre arrière grand père William s'était lié d'amitié avec un Argent ?

Derek leva les yeux sans dire un mot mais visiblement intrigué.

\- Je suis en train de lire son journal.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir gardé le silence durant longtemps. Stiles jeta à l'homme face à lui un regard inquisiteur.

\- Ca explique sa rencontre avec Charles Argent, l'oncle de Gérard Argent l'actuel chef de la famille de chasseurs.

\- Lisez-le moi.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il écarquillant les yeux

\- S'il-vous plait.

Le regard pénétrant de son vis-à-vis fit fondre ses dernières réticences. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il lut à Derek comment son arrière grand père fit le rencontre de Charles Argent. William s'apprêtait à le tuer lorsque Charles lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. Il ne croyait pas qu'il fallait tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Charles haïssait sa famille. Il abhorrait leur cruauté sans pareille. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes devinrent ami. Charles fuyait sa famille et cherchait un soutient, une personne à qui se confier.

Stiles sauta quelques pages pour atteindre le passage où Charles parlait de Gérard à William. Il racontait qu'il avait été frappé d'horreur lorsqu'il avait surpris son neveu entraîner son frère dans la grotte de coyotes. Il lui avait planté son canif dans le pied pour l'empêcher de fuir et l'odeur de sang avait excité les coyotes affamés. Charles était persuadé que Gérard détestait son frère qui était plus sensible que le reste de la famille et qui fréquentait le fils d'une banshee. Il était sûr que la mort de ce pauvre enfant n'était pas décédé à cause d'un accident.

Après avoir raconté tout cela à Derek, la voix de Stiles était rauque et ressemblait un peu à celle de Derek. La lumière naturelle avait diminué, la bougie que Derek avait allumé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte était déjà bien consumée.

\- Je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

\- Merci. murmura-t-il

Etrangement, Stiles se sentait troublé. Il était dans cet endroit depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, il ne saurais dire combien exactement, et cet homme restait un complet mystère pour lui. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était son regard, son attitude introverti ou sa bestialité, quoi qu'il en soit il ne cessait d'être surpris par sa manière d'agir. Pas en mal, simplement pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Mais, d'une façon encore plus inattendue, il se sentait bien en sa présence, apaisé en quelques sortes.

Il secoua la tête dans le but, sans doute vain, de cesser de s'embrouiller dans ses pensées. Il referma certains des livres ouverts sur la petite table qui lui servait de bureau. Ses yeux le piquaient tout à coup, il se sentait très fatigué. Il serra les paupières. Sa tête devint lourde. Il décida de la poser sur la table juste quelques secondes …

XXX

Sa tête bringuebalait doucement se cognant parfois contre quelque chose de ferme. Il y avait tout près de lui une source de chaleur. C'était agréable, doux et rassurant. Il prit conscience qu'il avait les yeux fermé mais il ne voulait pas les rouvrir tout de suite, il souhaitait profiter de cette sensation. Cependant, petit à petit son esprit émergeait des limbes du sommeil et il prenait conscience de la situation. Le frottement contre sa joue devait être, selon toute vraisemblance, un vêtement. La chaleur ne pouvait être que le corps d'une personne qui le portait. La position de son corps ne faisait que corroborer cette hypothèse. Lorsque sa tête basculait légèrement vers la droite et qu'il sentait sa joue frotter sur le vêtement, il percevait une odeur qui lui fit penser à un jour de pluie dans la forêt avec une légère touche de lavande. Derek, il était sûr d'être porté en ce moment même par Derek. Il avait dû s'endormir dans la bibliothèque et quand le jeune homme était revenu il avait dû décider de ramener le dormeur dans ses quartiers.

Stiles avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir les bras musclés de Derek dans son dos et sous ses genoux. Il devinait qu'ils étaient en train de monter un escalier. Il semblait raide et en colimaçon. Surement celui qui menait au couloir où se situait sa chambre. Puis, quelques minutes après avoir fini de grimper les marches, il perçu que Derek le déposa sur son lit. Il plaça la couverture sur lui. Stiles, qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir l'entendit murmurer :

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous épuiser autant avec ces bouquins tout poussiéreux. Nous ne demandons pas cela.

\- Je le sais. Répondit-il dans un souffle luttant pour ne pas desserrer les paupières.

\- Nous … Je ne mérite pas cela…

Une immense peine s'abattit sur Stiles. Comment Derek pouvait-il à ce point se haïr ? Comment pouvait-il juger qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aide ?

Après ces mots, il avait quitté la chambre, silencieusement, comme à son habitude, laissant Stile seul et affligé par la détresse de Derek. Il ne voulait plus que son ami - car oui, il s'était attaché à cet homme énigmatique - souffre autant. Il voulait revoir son sourire.

XXX

Il avait neigé. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait tous le parc. C'était un spectacle magnifique qui envoutait Stiles. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder par chacune des fenêtres qui bordaient son chemin. Même lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le paysage. Il faut dire que c'était un phénomène assez rare dans la région. Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de le contempler.

Derek finit par voir son petit manège. Il se leva.

\- Venez. Intima-t-il avec sa simplicité usuelle.

\- Pardon ? Mais où ça ?

\- Dehors évidement.

Stiles ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais Derek le saisit par le bras pour l'attirer à sa suite.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc marchant côte à côte. Stiles avait revêtu la veste en laine qu'on lui avait prêter. Derek portait un long manteau de cuir qui tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules larges. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il avait fière allure.

Ils cheminaient en silence. Par moment leurs épaules se fraulaient. Il faisait froid mais le soleil d'hiver chauffait leur peau. Ils savouraient la vision de ce paysage féérique. Ils s'émerveillaient à nouveau comme des enfants. Stiles jetait régulièrement des regards sur l'autre jeune homme, il jubilait intérieurement de le voir si paisible pour une fois. Il n'avait pas son air mi songeur mi triste habituel. Comme le plus jeune, il appréciait le spectacle.

Quand ils passèrent devant des buissons dont les branches croulaient sous le poids de la neige fraîche, Stiles tendit la main pour sentir le tapis blanc fondre au contact de ses doigts. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit espiègle. Une œillade dérobée à son ami lui apprit que le plus vieux était absorbé dans la contemplation de la forêt à l'opposé de Stiles. Il marchait mécaniquement, l'attention accaparée par la vision de l'orée du bois. Stiles ralentit, se pencha attrapa une poignée de neige qu'il tassa entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il obtint un semblant de boule compacte, il la lança en direction de Derek.

Le projectile atteignit sa cible à l'arrière de la tête. Aussitôt, Derek fit volte face, les yeux écarquillés. Stiles eut un rire franc et partit en courant le plus loin possible de Derek, fuyant d'éventuelles représailles. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Derek, qui possédait des sens particulièrement développés, confectionne à son tour une boule et la lance en direction du farceur qui avait lancé les hostilités. Evidemment, il toucha Stiles en plein milieu du dos.

Ce dernier se mit à couvert derrière un arbre ramassant de la neige au passage. Il décala légèrement sa tête pour viser lorsque qu'un missile l'atteint en pleine tête. Une fois le poudreuse retombée de son visage il distingua parfaitement le petit sourire satisfait de Derek. Il opta pour l'effet de surprise. Il couru droit sur Derek pour lui écraser une boule dans le cou. Celui-ci grogna et se lança à la poursuite de Stiles.

Dans sa course effrénée, le plus jeune reçut une boule dans l'épaule, mais elle avait été lancée avec tant de force qu'il bascula la tête la première dans un monticule de poudre blanche.

Derek se précipita vers lui.

\- Stiles, mon Dieu, vous allez bien ?

Le garçon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il tira la main de Derek en roula l'entraînant par terre à sa suite. Il s'en suivit une roulade sur plusieurs mètres avant que Derek ne les stoppent dans leur élan. Il était au dessus de son cadet, immobilisant ses poignets au sol dans le but d'avorter toutes tentatives. Il souriait.

Cette vision enchanta Stiles. Il avait réussi, pendant quelques minutes son ami avait délaissé sa culpabilité. Cependant, le regard intense de Derek le ramena sur Terre. Il sentit son ventre lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas une douleur vive et désagréable plutôt une sensation étrange. Il frissonnait mais il doutait que cela soit dû au froid. Il était de plus en plus troublé alors il dit :

\- Vous le méritez Derek, vous et vos sœurs méritez qu'on se démène pour vous.

L'autre le regarda encore de longues secondes avant de se relever. Il tendit la main pour aider Stiles à se relever. Lorsqu'il fut debout. Il grelotta, il était gelé.

\- Vous êtes trempé. Vous devez être transi de froid.

Derek se défit de son manteau et le déposa sur les frêles épaules du plus jeune. Celui-ci flottait dans ce vêtement mais il sentait si bon qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais l'enlever. Derek frotta doucement ses bras pour le réchauffer.

\- Nous devrions rentrer avant que vous n'attrapiez la mort.

Stiles hocha la tête mais aucun d'entre eux n'esquissa le moindre geste. Comme s'ils craignaient de briser cet instant fugace. Finalement, l'aîné soupira et pris la main de Stiles pour le mener vers le manoir.

Stiles pensa un instant qu'il allait chérir ce souvenir toute sa vie. Il ne pensa pas qu'on puisse ternir sa si bonne humeur. Il se trompait.

XXX

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la lourde porte, ils furent accueillis par les deux filles qui les attendaient dans l'entrée. Laura avait l'air furieuse et Cora boudait ostensiblement.

\- Derek ! Tu es inconscient ? Stiles va attraper froid. Cria-t-elle

\- Laura, tout est de ma faute c'est moi qui ai commencé. Rétorqua aussitôt Stiles.

\- Quand je pense que je répète à longueur de temps que je m'ennuie ici et vous faîtes une bataille de boules de neige sans moi. Grommela Cora.

Seul Derek ne disait rien. Puis, au bout d'un temps pendant lequel la discussion continuait dans un grand chaos chacun restant sur ses positions sans écouter les autres, il gronda.

\- Laura, au lieu de nous réprimander allez chercher un thé bien chaud avec du miel pour notre invité. Cora, arrête de râler et va lui chercher une couverture. Il va s'installer devant la cheminée du grand salon.

Les deux filles ouvrirent la bouche pour protester mais un regard les fit taire et elle partirent exécuter les ordres de leur grand frère.

\- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre. Râla Stiles

Le loup-garou ignora royalement ses protestations et le tira jusqu'à la cheminée. Il poussa un fauteuil pour l'installer devant le feu, força Stiles à s'assoir dedans et le couvrit délicatement de la couverture amenée par la benjamine de la famille. Les gestes de Derek étaient doux, presque tendres. Il tressaillit à son contact. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Laura lui apporta une tasse de thé fumante qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Ils passèrent un long moment dans ce salon tous les quatre, Derek, Laura, Cora et lui. Ils avaient une discussion plaisante et Stiles se réchauffait peu à peu. Il savoura ce moment paisible entouré de personnes qui lui étaient chères désormais.

Puis, le soir venu, les filles prirent congés. Derek se rapprocha du feu pour en raviver les flammes. Il finit par se retourner, lança un regard dont il avait le secret à Stiles et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant d'y réfléchir, le jeune homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil le héla.

\- Derek !

Ce dernier, se retourna, le regarda et attendit la suite. Suite qui ne vint pas. Stiles avait comme de coutume parlé bien trop vite. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient et il ne savait plus par où commencer.

\- Auriez vous perdu votre langue ? demanda-t-il un air espiègle dans le regard.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand Derek Hale était-il capable de se montrer sarcastique.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur Stilinski, j'ai peut-être pris peine pour votre condition d'humain qui vous rendait si vulnérable au froid, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué le premier. Et méfiez vous, mon ami, j'ai une excellente mémoire...

Et il laissa Stiles ainsi, éberlué par tant de friponnerie.

XXX

Le lendemain, la routine quotidienne reprit son cours. Cependant, il y avait un changement imperceptible mais dont Stiles se rendit bien compte. Et pour cause, il était le plus à même de le percevoir. Car c'est le comportement de Derek qui s'était modifié. Et plus particulièrement, le comportement de Derek envers lui. Au grand étonnement de Stiles, Derek ne semblait plus aussi morose qu'avant, il plaisantait avec lui, le taquinait, se moquait de lui parfois.

Stiles était heureux de ce revirement dans la façon d'être de Derek. Peut-être que Derek se sentait moins triste. Peut-être qu'il avait mis de côté sa culpabilité. Il supposait que sa blessure ne s'était pas guérie d'un seul coup, mais il avait la faiblesse de penser qu'il avait probablement aidé son ami à passer outre cette négativité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ambiance au manoir était plus joyeuse depuis leur escapade sous la neige. Stiles et Derek passait encore plus de temps ensemble. Stiles se rendit compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup son hôte. C'était un homme drôle, vif, intelligent mais aussi attentif et généreux. Il adorait ses sœurs c'était certain et il le titillait sans cesse en tentant de lui prouver qu'elles le menaient à la baguette.

Stiles n'avait pas pour autant cessé ses recherches. Après avoir récolter le plus d'information possible sur les chasseurs et les Argent, il avait conclu que Kate ne pouvait avoir lancé la malédiction sans avoir une aide extérieur. Il avait lu quelque part que les meutes de loup garou faisait appel à des émissaires druidiques pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Derek avait alors avancé que les Argent n'auraient pu corrompre un druide. Par contre, il avait révélé à Stiles que ses parents lui avaient déjà parlé des darachs, des druides qui se seraient tournés vers la magie noire. C'est donc en ce sens que le plus jeune avait orienté son étude.

Ce jour-là, il était à la bibliothèque comme souvent. Derek était là lui aussi. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en compagnie de Cora qui avait réussi à le convaincre de faire une partie de dame avec elle. Stiles ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il supposait que de ce côté-là aussi, il y avait eu du changement. Il voyait de plus en plus Derek en compagnie de ses sœurs. Il était évident qu'il avait toujours exécuté les quatre volontés des deux filles, ce qui lui valait les moqueries de Stiles. Mais, il subodorait qu'avec toute cette histoire de malédiction, elles avaient préféré laisser leur frère tranquille le temps qu'il se remette un peu de sa culpabilité.

La partie fut vite abandonnée, Cora étant incapable de tenir en place, avait envie de sortir se dégourdir les jambes et Derek, qui avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, s'ennuyait royalement. Aussi, il n'y eut plus que les deux hommes dans la bibliothèque. Derek, se leva lentement et vint s'assoir en face de Stiles.

\- Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Stiles alors qu'il sentait le regard de l'autre lui bruler le visage

\- Comment savez-vous que je vous regarde ? Vous êtes devenu un loup-garou à force d'en côtoyer au quotidien ?

\- Je commence à vous connaître.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, partant flâner dans les différents rayonnages. Laura lui avait indiqué un ouvrage en particulier, il voulait mettre la main dessus. Il sentait qu'il touchait tout cela du bout des doigts, il était si proche du but. Et Derek qui le suivait maintenant. Avait-il oublié que c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout cela ?

Stiles, râlant et ronchonnant, ce qui amusait beaucoup Derek, se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques près de l'entrée. Après quelques secondes à la scruter des yeux, il aperçut le livre qu'il lui fallait trônant sur la plus haute étagère. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étira son bras au maximum, agita les doigts, mais rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Un poil trop court peut-être ? Ricana le loup

\- Aidez-moi donc, rendez-vous utile !

Le prenant au mot, Derek attrapa Stiles par la taille et le hissa à bout de bras vers le livre en question. Stiles sentit sa peau le brûler. Fort heureusement, son hôte ne pouvait voir son visage car la chaleur qu'il lui montait aux joues ne laissait présager aucun doute quand à leur rougeur. Un raclement de gorge de la part de son porteur lui rappela le but de cet ascension. Il tendit la main et, au prix d'un effort certain, il attrapa le dit livre.

Lentement, Derek le fit descendre et le reposa au sol. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Inconsciemment, Stiles avait coupé sa respiration, comme s'il pressentait que ce qui allait suivre allait revêtir une importance capitale. Le jeune Hale retira lentement ses mains des hanches du moins âgé. La caresse que cela produisit sur la peau de ce dernier lui provoqua une sorte de vibration sur son epiderme et, sous le coup de l'émotion, il lâcha le livre qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur le pied de Derek.

Cet évènement sembla rappeler Stiles à la réalité. Il tenta de reculer, se cognant dans la bibliothèque derrière lui, tout en bredouillant des excuses à toute vitesse.

\- Vous essayez de me faire mal ? Si c'est le cas, je pensais qu'après avoir répertorié autant d'informations sur notre condition vous sauriez qu'un livre ne sera pas suffisant.

\- C'est vous qui me faîtes commettre ces maladresses ! Râla Stiles

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Derek feignait très mal l'innocence. D'autant plus que comme il l'avait si bien dit, le garçon avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les loups-garous. Par conséquent, il savait qu'il avait pu entendre le trouble physique qu'il avait engendré chez lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Derek s'était forcément rendu compte de sa gêne. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. La perspective que cet homme puisse quasiment lire dans ses pensées le perturba grandement.

Comme pour confirmer ses suppositions, Derek redevint d'un seul coup très sérieux et demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous avez peur ? Vous avez peur de moi ?

Une étrange lueur était passée rapidement dans ses yeux mais aussitôt l'aîné retrouva son visage impassible. Stiles décida d'être franc avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je vous fais confiance. C'est ce que vous pouvez découvrir sur moi rien qu'en entendant mon corps réagir qui m'effraie.

Les épaules du loup-garou se relâchèrent.

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas devin. Je peux effectivement percevoir certaine de vos réactions physiologiques mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je sais ce qu'elle veulent dire. La preuve est que je me suis trompé sur votre réaction à l'instant même.

Il lui sourit. Son expression était si douce que Stiles se sentit fondre. Derek leva la main vers son visage les doigts tendus comme pour caresser sa peau, mais il sembla se raviser. Stiles se racla la gorge et retourna s'assoir à sa table de travail, tout tremblant tellement son trouble était grand. Après quelques seconde, Derek le suivit et se réinstalla face à lui.

Le plus jeune se remit à étudier en silence tandis que l'autre jeune homme tournait distraitement les pages du journal d'un de ces ancêtres. Un long moment passa dans le calme. La bibliothèque avait retrouvé son atmosphère paisible coutumier.

Mais la tranquillité des lieux fut troublée lorsque, soudainement, Stiles se leva de sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle se renversa au passage. Il avait porté ses deux mains à sa bouche, il fremissait d'excitation.

\- Mon Dieu ! Derek, je crois que j'ai trouvé !

\- Trouvé quoi ? répondit-il placidement

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Derek vexa visiblement Stiles qui empoigna le premier livre venu pour le lancer sur son hôte, hôte qui l'évita sans sourciller.

\- La malédiction ! Quoi d'autre ? Je crois que la solution est écrite juste là !

Derek ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, cependant la curiosité de fit trop forte. Il se leva pour lire au-dessus de l'épaule de Stiles qui s'était penché sur l'ouvrage salvateur. Stiles suivait les lignes du doigt. Ils lirent à voix basse tous les deux, d'abord, une description assez fidèle des symptômes. Puis, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la partie sur la résolution du sortilège, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. La mâchoire de Stiles tomba à s'en presque décrocher.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	6. Chapitre 6

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, encore une fois, je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et à tous ceux qui me lise. Et merci beaucoup Ilems pour ton commentaire qui m'a touché droit au cœur (et auquel j'ai pu répondre directement) Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. C'est presque fini :'(

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Chapitre 6 :

Derek l'évitait. Stiles le savait, il n'était pas dupe. Il le fuyait comme la peste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après avoir découvert la façon de se libérer de la malédiction, son ami c'était simplement levé et était reparti sans mot dire. Mais le plus jeune avait eu le temps de voir son visage épouvanté. Ca l'avait un peu blessé pour être tout à fait honnête. Il avait bien conscience que le remède à ce sort maléfique était quelque peu ... inattendu. Mais, il y avait une solution et cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient sauver la famille Hale ! N'était-ce pas ce que Derek désirait plus que tout le reste ? Ne voulait-il pas s'ôter un peu le poids de sa culpabilité en libérant ses sœurs ?

Pour rompre cet enchantement perfide, il suffisait que la personne visée qui était condamnée à un visage de bête permanent, dans notre cas Derek, aime et soit aimé d'un non-loup. Pour que le sort soit totalement brisé, un geste d'amour sincère devait être offert. Bon, pensa Stiles, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Après tout, il y avait un espoir, non ?

Il n'avait jamais été un expert en chose de l'amour. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été attiré par une personne en particulier, ni homme ni femme. En dix-huit années d'existence, pas une fois, son cœur n'avait connu cet emballement qui était conté dans les romans pour jeunes filles. Et voilà, que dans ce manoir austère, son cœur avait raté un battement en rencontrant Derek Hale. Pourquoi, il se sentait si troublé en sa présence, lui qui était si bourru, si impassible, si beau, si ... lui. Il n'était pas stupide au point de nier que des sentiments étaient en train de naître en lui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de sauver cette famille ?

Peut-être parce que Derek l'évitait maintenant...

Une image fugace traversa son esprit. Celle du petit sourire en coin que lui servait Derek quelque fois. Que serait ce sourire si les crocs ne déformaient pas ce visage ?

Il devait le savoir à tout prix. Il devait ...

Il devait trouver Laura ! Elle pourrait l'aider.

XXX

Laura était dans le parc, au milieu des fleurs de sa mère. Allongée sur le sol, elle regardait les nuages au dessus de sa tête. Stiles s'allongea silencieusement à ses côtés. La neige avait fondue, malgré tout le sol restait froid et dur à la manière du marbre sous son corps.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé la tête, l'odeur et le rythme cardiaque du garçon avait sans doute suffit à lui indiquer à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Votre frère, qui d'autre ? Répondit-il d'un ton désabusé.

Elle poussa un long soupir, à fendre l'âme, et se redressa en position assise. Stiles l'imita.

\- Je l'aime plus que tout, mais c'est un homme si buté parfois ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'évite ?

Un nouveau soupir

\- Est-ce moi la mieux placée pour vous en parler ?

\- Vous avez raison. C'est à votre frère de m'en parler, je l'en vais le trouvé de ce pas. Ah, mince j'avais oublié un léger problème, il m'évite ! S'irrita Stiles

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et il regretta de passer ses nerfs sur elle, elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que ...

\- Je sais, Stiles. Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Cora et moi, avant votre venue, on s'est souvent disputées à propos de Derek. Je ne cessais de répéter qu'il lui fallait du temps et Cora ne voulait plus attendre, elle rêvait de le secouer et de le forcer à se reprendre. Je sais que nous vous avons déjà parlé de Kate Argent. Vous qui êtes si malin, vous avez sûrement compris quel rôle elle a joué dans tout ceci.

Elle fit un geste de la main assez vague désignant le manoir et le parc.

\- Derek l'a rencontré en ville il y a plusieurs années de cela. Elle ne lui avait pas dit appartenir à la famille Argent. Comme il vous l'a révélé, elle s'est jouée de lui, elle l'a séduit pour tout apprendre sur notre famille. Derek était vraiment épris d'elle. Il lui a tout avoué de nous. Mais quand il a compris qu'elle était une chasseuse, il l'a repoussé avec une fermeté sans nulle autre pareille. Cependant, le mal était fait. Elle est devenue folle de rage et lui a promis qu'il paierait pour cet affront. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Stiles hocha la tête, pensif.

\- Vous devez comprendre que, tel que je le connais, il a dû se jurer de ne plus aimer à nouveau, il a peur de nous faire encore du mal.

\- C'est ridicule ! Tout cela n'était en rien de sa faute, c'est elle qui vous a piégé, il a tout fait pour éviter cela ! S'emporta Stiles

\- Je le sais bien entendu, mais lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Alors comprenez que le fait que la fin de la malédiction soit provoquée par l'amour, alors qu'il s'en méfie comme la peste n'est pas facile pour lui. Il est tiraillé entre son envie de nous sauver et son désir d'éviter les pièges des sentiments amoureux.

\- Humm ...

Stiles n'était toujours pas convaincu par les arguments de Laura, il était différent de Kate. Derek avait confiance en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aussi, et je pense que c'est ce qui le contrarie le plus, reprit Laura, il ne faut pas oublié que si vous êtes présent ici, à la base, c'est parce que vous êtes prisonnier. Evidemment qu'on vous adore et qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux de votre présence, mais seriez-vous resté si vous n'y étiez pas contraint ?

\- Je dois avouer que vous avez raison sur ce point mais qu'est-ce que cela change-t-il ?

\- Tout Stiles, tout. Derek ne veux pas vous forcer la main. Il ne veux pas que vous l'aimiez parce que vous le devez afin de le sauver de ce mauvais tour.

\- Mais je ne me sens pas obligé, je l'apprécie vraiment, pas uniquement pour sauver votre famille. Je vous aime tous comme une seconde famille à présent. Je pensais que c'était clair.

\- Oh, si vous croyez qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte de votre petit manège avec Derek, bien sûr que vous « l'appréciez » réellement et lui aussi s'est attaché à vous mais Derek est un idiot têtu comme un âne !

C'était Cora qui avait brusquement interrompu leur conversation. Elle avait mimé des guillemets en prononçant le mot « appréciez » et avait rouler des yeux de façon outrancière.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! S'écria Stiles en se levant prestement.

\- Nous en étions déjà convaincue, le rassura Laura. Et tout cela n'a rien à voir avec la malédiction. Comme je vous le disait Derek était au fond du gouffre avant de vous rencontrer, nous l'avons vu revivre à votre contact et nous ne souhaitons que son bonheur.

\- Hors de question qu'il redevienne l'ombre qu'il était avant vous ! Alors vous allez agir en adultes tous les deux et vous débrouillez pour démêler tout cela ! Ordonna Cora.

Stiles se sentit rougir. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de responsabilités à présent. De plus, il avait bien conscience que les filles avaient soutenu que Derek « l'appréciait » (il mimait lui aussi des guillemets dans sa tête). Et cette information, qui aurait dû le remplir de joie, le terrifiait. Tout cela devenait terriblement sérieux.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se défiler, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et faire face à ses sentiments. Et à Derek accessoirement.

XXX

Stiles s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte de bois. Il avait espéré que la surprise - s'il pouvait vraiment y avoir un effet de surprise avec un loup garou au sens surdéveloppés - l'aide à enfin obtenir une discussion avec Derek.

\- Derek, murmura-t-il sachant qu'il l'entendrait, j'ai à vous parler.

Laura et Cora, lui avait indiqué comment se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de leur frère. Elle avait avancé que si Stiles se rendait seul jusque là peut-être que Derek ne fuirait pas pensant qu'il s'était perdu et ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il attende devant la port de pied ferme.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'évitiez. Je veux vous voir. (Il hésita) Vous me manquez.

Après un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité le battant s'ouvrit manquant de le faire tomber en arrière. Il se remit debout. Il se tourna vers la chambre de Derek. L'endroit était simple, il y avait son lit, plusieurs armoires, une petite table de chevet. Il n'y avait aucune décoration dans la pièce mis à part un petit tableau posé contre le mur en face du lit qui représentait deux personnes d'âge mûr qui avait un air de famille avec les trois Hale. Leurs parents, supposa Stiles.

Derek était debout devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Commença Stiles.

\- Rien. Répondit laconiquement Derek.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

\- Je suppose que vous avez déjà votre idée sur la question.

\- Derek, cela suffit, expliquez moi ! S'impatienta le plus jeune.

\- Vous expliquez quoi ? Que je ne veux pas que l'on soit obligé de s'aimer ? Soit, je ne veux pas que l'on m'aime parce qu'il le faut. Et plus encore, je veux que vous soyez libre d'aimer qui vous le souhaitez.

\- Et qui vous a dit que je ne vous ai pas choisi de mon plein gré ?

\- Allons, ne me faîtes pas rire ! Dit-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement paraître qu'il ne souhaitait pas rire du tout. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre plein gré depuis votre arrivée où l'on a vous mis au cachot ? Avez-vous dont déjà oublié les circonstances de notre rencontre.

Derek s'était rapproché dangereusement. Il vibrait de colère, une colère manifestement dirigée sur lui-même. L'auto-flagellation paraissait visiblement être sa spécialité pensa Stiles.

\- Les circonstances, le destin, la fatalité ... Appelez cela comme il vous plaira, tout cela n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est qu'on se soit rencontré, qu'on soit devenu ami et que je soit prêt à tenter ma chance de mieux vous connaître et peut être de développer les sentiments qui vous délivreraient.

\- Bien sûr que cela importe. Seriez vous resté ici, si vous en aviez eu le choix ?

\- Peut-être pas le premier jour mais ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous feriez mieux de partir. Je vais finir par devenir la bête dont j'ai déjà l'apparence.

Stiles secoua la tête, désabusé. Cette conversation ne menait à rien.

\- Derek, je vous en prie laissez moi rester. Laissez moi essayer.

\- Non, Stiles ! Gronda-t-il. Ne souhaitez vous pas revoir votre famille ? Votre père ?

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas songé à son père. Il avait cesser de s'inquiéter pour lui trop occupé à découvrir les secrets de ses nouveaux amis. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute à la peine et l'angoisse que devait ressentir son père. Il n'avait plus que lui. Qu'avait-il fait ?

De son côté, Derek, prit le silence de Stiles comme une confirma de ses dires. Il profita de l'effarement du plus jeune pour le pousser gentiment en dehors de la pièce.

Bientôt, Stiles se retrouva dans le couloir, encore plus accablé qu'auparavant. Il avait échoué à sauver les Hale, il avait laissé son père seul. Il se sentait très mal à présent.

XXX

Derek avait quitté le domaine.

Après leur entrevue, Stiles s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait le trajet jusque là. Il était complètement hanté par l'image de son père.

Plusieurs heures après, Laura était venue le voir. Elle ne trouvait plus son frère, elle voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait tout rapporté.

Après cela, Cora débarqua dans la pièce en manquant de faire voler la porte en éclat.

\- J'ai vu Derek partir ! Partir dans la forêt ! Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Cria-t-elle affolée.

Les deux autres lui racontèrent à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Mon Dieu Stiles, vous n'allez pas partir ?

\- Il en a tout à fait le droit Cora, il a une famille.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous abandonne, je me suis attachée moi, ce serait trop cruel.

Cora était quasiment hystérique. Stiles s'approcha d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Cora, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner. Je ne veux pas partir.

Elle se calma enfin.

\- Mais votre père ?

Stiles se tut. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas laisser les Hale à leur sort ! Même s'il s'avérait qu'il ne pouvait pas lever la malédiction, lui aussi s'était épris de cette famille. Il devait y avoir une solution. Il soupira.

\- De toutes les façons, je ne quitterais pas cet endroit sans savoir ce que fabrique votre frère. Je ne peux partir après une discussion pareille.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Approuva Laura. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sur une mésentente comme celle-ci, vous devez bien prouver à Derek qu'il se trompe.

Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

XXX

Le lendemain, Derek rentra au manoir.

Depuis sa conversation avec les filles, Stiles, lui, n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger le moindre membre. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était écartelé entre son affection nouvelle à cette famille qui avait hérité d'un sort terrible par la faute d'un chasseuse psychopathe et sa famille à lui qui devait être anéanti par son absence. Il devait y avoir une solution mais Stiles ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser.

Dans la soirée, Cora était passée lui apporter un bol de potage. Elle paraissait étrangement calme. La situation les affectaient aussi, elle et sa sœur. Stiles savait que Cora ne voulait qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas partir non plus. Il se força à boire le liquide chaud et épais alors que son estomac était noué. Il ne cessait de repenser à Derek, à leur dispute. Tous les évènements tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

Puis, dans la matinée, un fracas hors du commun le sortit de sa torpeur. Au début, c'était comme une rumeur qui enfle, un bruit de fond. Puis, à mesure que cela se rapprochait, il entendait de plus en plus distinctement deux personnes se disputer.

\- Derek, ne fais pas ça ! Tu tiens vraiment à te rendre malheureux ? Tu pourrais être heureux tout simplement ! Et nous, tu penses à nous ? On pourrait être heureuses nous aussi ! Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité ? Notre bonheur à tous les trois ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas être malheureux, mais je ne veux pas être heureux comme ça. Je ne veux pas forcer qui que soit à nous aimer Laura. Je ne veux plus me sentir coupable, tu le comprends ça ? Je dois le faire.

\- Laisse-nous le temps de trouver une autre solution !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Laura. Acceptez-le toutes les deux ! Je ne veux pas devenir la bête dont j'ai l'apparence !

Le jeune homme avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, au point que Stiles tremblait, effrayé, de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ma décision est prise Laura. Déclara-t-il plus bas

La porte s'ouvrit alors, Derek pénétra à l'intérieur puis referma derrière lui, faisant comprendre à Laura qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

\- Stiles, souffla-t-il.

Ce fut comme si toute sa détermination s'était envolée à la vue du jeune homme face à lui. Il avait tout coup l'air hésitant, cherchant ses mots, semblant rassembler son courage.

\- Stiles, vous avez dit que vous me faisiez confiance, était-ce vrai ?

\- C'est le cas. Répondit le plus jeune, étonné.

\- Je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de lui, lentement, pas à pas. Puis, quand il fut assez près, il glissa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Stiles.

\- Ce ne sera pas très agréable, j'en ai peur. Mais, vous ne devez pas bouger, ni résister.

Le jeune homme sentit les griffes de Derek dans son cou. Puis, soudain, une douleur intense explosa à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa peau se déchira. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que sa vue se brouilla.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

Après un court moment pendant lequel Stiles cru s'être évanoui, une image se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Au début, c'était flou, comme s'il regardait à travers une goutte de pluie, mais peu à peu l'image devint plus nette. Il put alors reconnaître la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec son père. Sans qu'il n'ait bougé un seul muscle, la maison se rapprocha, comme s'il avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Par cette même fenêtre, il vit son père assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Cette vision lui provoqua une sensation douloureuse, comme si son cœur était pressé dans un étau. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis son père se leva. Son fils crut un instant que le pire eut été passé. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son père, les yeux rougis, de profondes cernes noires, les traits tirés, la sensation fut plus douloureuse encore.

La maison de son père s'effaça bientôt pour laisser place à une autre image. Stiles reconnut bien vite la caserne militaire où officiait Monsieur Stilinski. Ce dernier avait une discussion agitée avec Parrish et le soldat à la peau d'ébène qu'il avait rencontré le jour de la disparition de son père, Boyd. Il n'entendait pas clairement les paroles prononcées, mais il devinait que le capitaine essayait de convaincre ses hommes de faire quelque chose. Au vue de la mine déconfites des deux soldats, la réponse devait être négative. Encore une fois, la tête de son père l'effraya, il avait l'air d'un fantôme.

L'image changea de nouveau, il était maintenant dans la cour derrière la caserne. Il vit son père sortir de la caserne puis s'avancer vers un jeune homme. Il reconnut Scott presque aussitôt. Il eut un nouveau coup au cœur. Son père secoua la tête dans la direction de son ami. Les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait perdu espoir.

Encore une fois, le décor changea. Il se trouvait devant la maison de Scott, la mère de Scott discutait avec son père. Il avait l'air dévasté et elle paraissait inquiète.

A présent, les images ne durait plus que quelques secondes chacune, les visages affligés de son père et de toutes ses connaissances se succédant, blessant un peu plus son cœur meurtri.

Bientôt, il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Puis, ce fut le noir à nouveau.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait la nausée. Il tremblait de tout son corps, quand, subitement, il se sentit pris dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

\- Comment ? coassa-t-il

\- Je suis allé voir votre père, et vos proches. Je vous ai montré ce que j'ai vu.

La voix de Derek était étrangement douce. Stiles réalisa brusquement que le doute qui l'enveloppait depuis leur dispute avait disparu.

\- Je dois le retrouver.

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais je reviendrais. Je vous le promets.

Derek ne répondit rien.

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, Derek avait mené Stiles aux portes de son village natal. Partir du manoir Hale lui avait fait un comme un pincement au cœur. D'une part, il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis plusieurs semaines, d'autre part, et d'une manière inattendue, il avait nouer des liens indéfectibles avec les habitants de ce lieu.

La longue marche qui le menait au village avait pris plus d'une journée. Ils étaient partis avant l'aube et étaient arrivés à l'heure où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le trajet avait été long et pénible, du moins pour Stiles. Ils avaient cheminé en silence chacun dans ses pensées, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Ainsi, ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'orée du bois qui donnait sur le village. Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et la serra dans la sienne. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux une seconde savourant la chaleur de la peau du loup. Puis, il se retourna pour lui dire au revoir mais Derek n'était déjà plus là.

Il soupira, rassembla ses dernières forces et se dirigea vers la maison de son père. A cette heure-ci les rues étaient désertes, aussi, il fit le trajet rapidement sans rencontrer personne, ce qu'il avait espéré très fort. Il vit bientôt la maison familière se dresser face à lui. Il poussa le portillon et alla frapper à la porte.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, un sanglot étouffé échappa de la bouche de son père. Il fondit sur lui, à la manière d'un aigle sur sa proie, et l'enferma dans une étreinte désespérée. Ils tombèrent à genoux. Le capitaine, entre deux pleurs, murmurait « mon fils » à l'oreille de celui-ci. Très vite, la veste de Stiles fut trempée de larmes. Son père le repoussa un peu pour le regarder, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien le fils qu'il avait tant espéré.

\- Rentrons père. Chuchota Stiles.

Il aida le capitaine à se relever et ils pénétrèrent dans l'humble demeure des Stilinski. Stiles se dirigea dans la cuisine et prit l'initiative de faire du thé. Il en avait tous deux besoin. Son père se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Comment t'es tu échappé ? Ce monstre ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

Il tressaillit en entendant ce mot pour désigner Derek.

\- Père, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez. Ils m'ont laissé partir. Ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ils sont des victimes de Kate argent. Ils sont bons, ce sont les meilleurs personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Les mots s'échappaient à toute vitesse de sa bouche comme s'il avait peur que son père ne le laisse s'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tonna ce dernier. Il m'ont enfermé et toi aussi.

\- Il a eu peur, tu étais armé, il vit seul depuis si longtemps, il a cru que tu venait le tuer. Il a cru que tu monterait une armée pour le détruire lui et sa famille. Mais père, tu dois comprendre. Ils sont gentils, ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il se retourna pour servir le thé et le regard que lui lança son père le blessa terriblement. Visiblement il pensait qu'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Père ... Je vous assure ...

\- Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, le coupa-t-il, tu n'y retournera plus de toute façon.

Le fils se racla la gorge.

\- Justement, je dois y retourner pour les aider à se défaire du mauvais sort qui les emprisonne. Ils ont besoin de moi, on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de les sortir de là.

Son père secoua la tête. Stiles comprit qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre son père de l'innocence des Hale. De plus, il était épuisé. Il déclara à son père qu'il avait marché jusqu'ici et qu'il avait besoin de repos puis se rendit dans sa petite chambre, s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

XXX

Le contact froid de l'acier contre sa gorge le réveilla en sursaut.

\- Doucement mon mignon, tu ne crains rien, pour le moment du moins.

Un femme, grande, blonde, ses cheveux délicatement ondulés, avec un regard de dément, se tenait au chevet de son lit. Elle appuyait un poignard sur son cou. Kate Argent ...

\- Vois-tu j'ai envoyé un homme de mon père surveiller les Hale et il t'y a vu. Il se trouve que ta présence n'augurait rien de bon alors je t'ai fait suivre. Et quelle n'était pas ma surprise en apprenant que vous aviez découvert un moyen de lever la malédiction et que tu comptais aider ce chien de Derek.

Elle cracha à terre avant de reprendre son monologue délirant.

\- Mais j'ai de bien meilleurs projets pour toi, mon garçon. Tu vas me servir d'otage. Comme ça quand nous marcherons sur le manoir Hale où vivent encore des monstres inhumains, ils n'oseront pas riposter. Nous les massacrerons jusqu'au dernier.

Stiles tenta de se débattre pendant que Kate éclatait d'un rire horrible et froid.

\- A moins que je t'égorge devant les yeux de ce batard. (Elle haussa les épaules) Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Elle leva le poignard et il sentit une douleur terrible irradier du haut de son crâne. Elle l'avait assommé.

A suivre ...

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! (Si vous avez envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	7. Chapitre 7

**Stiles et la bête**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, encore une fois, je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et à tous ceux qui me lise. Ce chapitre est le dernier. Voilà c'est fini :'(

Résumé : Ceci est une réécriture de La belle et la bête (la version de Disney of course, y a-t-il vraiment une autre version qui compte ? ^^). Stiles apprend que son père, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve pris au piège dans le manoir des Hale au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hill. De nombreuses légendes courent au sujet de ce manoir maudit, Stiles doit aller au secours de son père.

Chapitre 7 :

Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il l'ouvrit difficilement plusieurs fois de suite. Il sortit ensuite sa langue sentant un goût métallique sur ses lèvres. Du sang, il avait saigné du nez, se rendit-il compte en réalisant qu'il ressentait une douleur lancinante à cet endroit.

Son cœur s'accéléra, il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses paupières restaient hermétiquement closes. Où était-t-il ? Son crâne lui faisait vraiment mal. Son corps était meurtri, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait couru des kilomètres durant s'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait froid, il était sur une surface dure et froide.

Il sentit une gêne sur son épaule. Quelqu'un le secouait doucement. Il entendait maintenant qu'on l'appelait.

\- Stiles, je t'en prie réveille toi !

Cette voix lui était familière mais son cerveau avait encore un peu de mal à réagir.

\- Stiles, on a pas beaucoup de temps !

Son père, c'était son père. Il réussit enfin à lever les paupières et il dut faire un effort considérable pour distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre.

\- Père. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Kate, je l'ai vu rôder près de chez nous accompagnée d'un homme qui portait un corps sur son épaule. J'ai couru chez nous et tu n'y étais plus. J'ai fini par te retrouver.

Il avait parlé vite, presque aussi vite que son fils. Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Stiles. Kate, cette sorcière allait attaquer le manoir !

\- Derek ! Je dois le sauver, Derek, elle va le tuer. Vite !

Il essaya de se lever mais il réalisa alors qu'il était pieds et poings liés. Son père sortit un couteau et défit les liens. Mais il le retint par l'épaule l'exhortant à rester assis pour le moment.

\- Stiles, je commence à croire que les habitants de ce manoir sont réellement des victimes de Kate. Si elle t'as attaqué ce n'est surement pas au hasard. Mais tu dois m'en dire plus.

\- On a pas le temps, tu dois me faire confiance. Kate va rassembler ces hommes pour attaquer le manoir. Elle veut tous les tuer. Elle est folle. On doit l'en empêcher et on doit faire vite.

Son père prit une longue inspiration.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance, mon fils. Tu dois prévenir tes amis avant qu'elle n'arrive. Nous te donnerons un cheval et nous vous rejoindrons avec le plus d'hommes que possible. Peut-être que nous arrêterons enfin cette furie.

Stiles offrit un sourire démesuré à son père. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier, un jeune homme déboula dans la caverne où ils se trouvaient.

\- Elle vient par ici, nous devons filer.

\- Scott, vieux frère !

Stiles, qui s'était remis debout, étreignit son ami d'enfance.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Les pressa le capitaine.

Ils sortirent en courant vers les bois pour se cacher dans la pénombre offerte par les arbres.

XXX

Après s'être sorti du piège de Kate grâce à son père et son meilleur ami, Stiles se rendit à la caserne le plus vite qu'il put et sauta sur un cheval, le plus rapidement possible. Il partit aussitôt au galop dans la forêt.

Il était obnubilé par le fait de parvenir le plus vite qu'il pouvait chez les Hale et par la sécurité de Derek et de ses sœurs. Il tremblait sur sa monture, il ne faisait même pas attention au chemin qu'il empruntait plongé dans le brouillard de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il atteint les alentours du manoir, sans savoir vraiment comment il avait fait pour arrivé là, il entendit les cris d'une foule. Les chasseurs étaient déjà là. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Il sauta à terre espérant être plus discret à pied qu'à cheval. Il devait rejoindre Derek coûte que coûte.

Les grilles gisaient à terre, sortie de leurs gonds, il se faufila dans le parc. Il devait y avoir une entrée de service par l'arrière de la demeure, dans la cuisine peut-être. Il rageait intérieurement de ne pas être capable de se souvenir de la cuisine dans un moment si crucial. Il continua de courir en se cachant derrière les bancs de fleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se tuer bêtement avant d'avoir pu aider ses amis, avant que les renforts n'interviennent.

Lorsqu'il eut longé le bâtiment afin d'atteindre l'arrière, il manqua la crise cardiaque lorsque quelqu'un le tira par le bras.

\- Par ici !

Il reconnut Erica, la jeune fille qui officiait chez les Hale. Il la suivit sans hésitation. Il lui cria qu'il devait rejoindre Derek. Elle lui répondit qu'elle connaissait des raccourcis qu'utilisaient autrefois les domestiques.

Comme Stiles l'avait soupçonné, il y avait bien une entrée de service qui donnait directement sur l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des personnes qui travaillaient pour la famille. Erica la mena à travers des couloirs étroits et des escaliers de bois branlants. Elle devait connaître l'endroit par cœur, elle ne ralentit pas une seule fois.

Au détour de certains couloirs, ils pouvaient entendre le fracas des hommes de Kate qui essayaient de défoncer la porte en bois massif. Ils tarderaient pas à y parvenir. Ils devaient se hâter.

Erica décéléra en arrivant à un croisement.

\- La chambre de Derek est là juste à droite. Dépêchez-vous.

Elle le poussa dans le couloir et, dans une glissade, Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Il était là, assis sur une chaise face à la fenêtre, ou plutôt affalé sur une chaise. Il courut jusqu'à lui en l'appelant. Derek grogna quelque chose dans ses dents, quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à comprendre mais qui ressemblait à « Sors de ma tête ». Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, se postant devant la fenêtre.

\- Derek, écoutez-moi, les chasseurs sont en train de pénétrer dans le manoir, vous devez vous protégez avec les filles. Derek, il faut ...

Il s'interrompit, son interlocuteur se prenant la tête dans les mains, il semblait concentrer toute son énergie à ignorer Stiles. Ce dernier se mit à genoux face à Derek pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Derek, regardez-moi. Derek, s'il vous plait, nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Il mit délicatement sa main sous le menton du loup-garou et le força à le regarder. Les yeux du plus vieux d'abord fuyant, se posèrent sur lui et s'écarquillèrent.

\- Stiles, c'est bien vous. Dit-il en portant une main à la joue du plus jeune. Votre visage, vous êtes blessé.

Il avait oublié son nez cassé. Mais, il fit un geste de dédain.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Kate, elle a envoyé des chasseurs pour vous tuer. Mon père va venir en renfort avec ses hommes mais il faut vous protégez en attendant.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait plus à nouveau, il suivait la mâchoire de Stiles du bout des doigts. Cette sensation provoquait des frissons chez lui, mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait protéger Derek à tout prix.

Un bruit retentissant émana du couloir, la porte vola en éclat.

\- Derek chéri, enfin je te trouve. Il faut finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Avec horreur, Stiles constata que Derek ne réagissait pas, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. Il lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Derek, je vous en prie, faîtes quelque chose.

Kate se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Vous, ici ? Je vous avait pourtant mis en lieux sûr. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque tu es là, petit parasite, je vais en profiter. A la manière dont ce monstre dégénéré vous couve des yeux, je présume que votre mort ne lui fera pas plaisir.

Avec une grimace dégoûtée, elle dégaina son poignard. D'un bond agile elle se rua sur Stiles. Il roula sur le côté mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter complètement son adversaire. Une longue égratignure barrait son bras. Son sang coulait lentement.

Cette vision sembla sortir Derek de sa torpeur. Il attrapa Kate par les cheveux, la renversant sur le dos. Elle hurla se jetant sur Derek. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et s'en suivit une lutte au corps à corps féroce. Kate devait être sur entrainée pour tenir tête à Derek comme cela. D'un mouvement rapide Derek la projeta contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sous l'impulsion du choc. Mais Kate agrippa Derek et ils basculèrent tous les deux par l'ouverture béante.

Stiles se rua contre le rebord en pierre en criant. Mais une main ferme le ramena dans la chambre. Il se retourna. Laura. Elle le retenait.

\- Derek est assez fort Stiles, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous devons aller en lieu sûr. Il y a un passage secret près des cachots. Cora nous y attend.

\- Laura, attendez, répondit-il en lui agrippant le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'élance hors de la pièce, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Quand vous êtes parti, il s'est comme renfermé sur lui-même, il est tombé dans la dépression.

\- Mais je lui ai promis de revenir. Et je suis là ! S'insurgea-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais Derek est borné. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et fit volte face. Stiles dû courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle zig-zagait avec grâce entre les statues renversées et les meubles éventrés. Manifestement, les chasseurs fouillait le manoir en brisant tout sur leur passage. Ils montèrent un escalier de bois dont l'entrée se trouvait derrière une tapisserie. En haut des marches, une salle froide et vide s'étendait devant eux, seuls des canapés râpés occupaient la pièces. En face d'eux, il y avait une porte. Laura se dirigea résolument vers celle-ci. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la sortie, un homme entra derrière eux. D'un geste, la jeune fille projeta Stiles derrière un fauteuil et s'élança vers son ennemi. En une fraction de seconde, sa main s'était dotée de griffes acérées et, d'un coup de patte habile, elle repoussa son assaillant en lui laissant un souvenir douloureux à travers son torse. Mais, bien que légèrement sonné, le chasseur ne souhaitait visiblement pas en rester là. Il se jeta sur elle.

Profitant de la confusion du combat, Stiles prit discrètement le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver ici. Il refusait de laisser Derek seul avec cette folle. Laura l'en aurait bien sûr empêché si elle avait pu mais elle était visiblement occupée ailleurs. Il couru à en perdre haleine à travers la demeure des Hale. Cependant, il réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser le trajet qu'ils avaient pris, bien trop préoccupé par toute cette situation incroyable.

Alors qu'il hésitait à monter un escalier de pierre ou à prendre la porte à sa droite, il entendit un craquement sonore et des cris non loin de lui. Il devait se dépêcher, il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Il prit l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il était à bout de souffle, pourtant il refusait de se laisser prendre bêtement. Pas avant d'être sûr qu'il s'en sortirait. Il redoubla d'effort et monta aussi vite qu'il put, mais, la précipitation et la fatigue aidant, il buta contre une aspérité dans le marbre. Il chuta de tout son long. Il chercha à se relever aussi vite que possible mais une douleur insoutenable lui vrillait la cheville. Derrière lui, un bruit de pas se rapprochait.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et le retourna.

\- Stiles, mon frère, te voilà enfin.

C'était Scott. Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la joie des retrouvailles et demanda tout de go.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ... Il s'interrompit réalisant que Scott ne connaissait pas Derek. Tu as vu Kate Argent ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe, mon père est avec toi ?

\- Oui, il a réuni de nombreux soldats Stiles, tu réalises, alors que personne ne souhaitait s'approcher d'ici.

Stiles ressenti une fierté incommensurable mais un peu inopportune.

\- Scott, je dois retrouver Derek. Trouve les cachots, les sœurs de Derek y sont cachées mais méfie toi de l'homme qui y est enfermé !

Il n'attendit pas, ce n'était pas la peine d'écouter la réponse de son meilleur ami, et se rua en haut des marches. Il courait à travers les couloirs un peu au hasard. Il jetait des coups d'œil par les fenêtre au passage. De temps à autre, il devait changeer de chemin pour éviter les affrontements entre chasseurs et soldats. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il espérait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'atteindre son but.

Il allait ouvrir une porte au bout d'un couloir, lorsqu'il entendit un grondement sourd. Derek ! Il fit volte face et se jeta vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il n'y avait rien dans le jardin, pourtant il était certain que Derek ne pouvait être non loin. Il se cola à la vitre. Il vit le toit d'une extension du manoir et sur celui-ci, Kate Argent brandissait son poignard dans le dos de Derek. Avec horreur, il la vit le planter dans l'épaule de celui-ci. La lame pénétra la chair jusqu'à la garde. Il retint à grand peine un sanglot. Il décida d'agir.

Il regarda autour de lui. Une statue représentant un loup gisait sur le sol brisée en de nombreux morceaux. Il considéra une patte se trouvant non loin de la porte. Il essaya de la soulever. Elle était lourde mais il pouvait quand même la porter. Alors, il prit son élan et il jeta le membre de marbre contre le verre qui se brisa avec fracas. Il balaya les bouts de verre du rebord de la fenêtre en prenant soin d'étirer sa manche pour protéger sa main. Il grimpa sur le rebord en pierre. Il se laissa glisser de l'autre côté, sans relâcher sa prise. Une fois qu'il fut à peu près assuré de sa stabilité sur ses pieds, il ouvrit les doigts et se retourna.

Derek se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement, à genou, souffrant de sa blessure à l'épaule. Kate lui tournait autour un air diabolique figé sur son visage de sorcière.

\- Tu aime ma petit surprise Derek chéri ? De l'aconit, j'ai pris soin de tremper ma lame avant de venir te trouver.

Elle explosa d'un rire fou à glacer le sang. Stiles s'élança sur le toit, il ne pouvait plus supporter la voix de cette diablesse. Il ragea lorsqu'il l'entendait dire « Derek chéri ». Sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, il fonça sur elle. Il était dans un état de fureur incontrôlable.

Kate était dos à lui, sans réfléchir, il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le dos. Kate flancha et tomba les mains en avant. Elle avait été pris par surprise. Il se dépêcha de profiter de son faible avantage en donnant un coup de pieds dans ses jambes pendant qu'elle faisait volte face pour riposter. Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais dans un dernier effort désespéré, elle lança son bras armé de son poignard. Avec chance, elle était un peu loin de lui. Cependant, le poignard traça une longe lacération lui barrant le torse de part en part. Stiles s'écroula tandis que Kate tombait du toit.

Un éclair doré illuminait le coin de son œil, mais il commençait à perdre conscience, aussi il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Stiles ! Rugit Derek

Celui-ci rampa jusqu'à lui. Un air inquiet se peignit sur son doux visage.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait !? Vous êtes si pur, si bon. Je ne suis pas digne de vous.

Derek secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Alors Stiles réalisa que le visage de Derek avait changé. Il était redevenu humain.

\- Derek, votre visage !

Il caressa sa joue lisse où l'on ne percevait plus les traces du pelage qui l'envahissait auparavant. Sa main rencontra quelque chose d'humide. Une larme. Derek avait les larmes aux yeux, si bien que certaines s'échappaient roulant sur sa peau. Derek se pencha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Son cœur manqua de sortir de sa poitrine. Les lèvres de son hôte étaient si douces, il était submergé par les émotions qui l'envahissait. Il se sentait perdre pied de minute en minute mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'odeur de Derek, cette odeur boisée avec une pointe de lavande. Il pouvait mourir maintenant.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

XXX

Il sentit un courant d'air glacé effleurer sa peau. Il était dans le noir, sa hanche le tiraillait douloureusement. Il se sentait lourd et engourdi, un peu désorienté. Il essaya de se rappeler où il était mais il n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, il avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. N'avait-il pas éprouvé cela quelques jours auparavant ? Décidemment les Hale ne lui réussissait. A cette pensée, il plaqua sa main sur son front, du moins, s'il avait eu l'énergie pour le faire il l'aurait fait. Il comprenait à présent qu'il était au manoir Hale surement allongé sur son lit, et à ne point en douter, dans un piteux état. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas dans le noir mais que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il tenta alors de bouger mais cela ne donnait aucun résultats non plus. Un vent de panique s'empara de lui.

Puis, il sentit un douce chaleur sur son bras. Quelqu'un avait déposé une main apaisante sur lui.

\- Stiles, ne forcez pas trop.

Cette voix, il la connaissait, elle provoqua une accélération inopinée de son rythme cardiaque. Accélération qui dut être perçue sans aucun doute par la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

Il redoubla d'effort et parvint à grand peine à entrouvrir les yeux. D'abord, aveuglé par la lumière, il les referma aussitôt. A la seconde tentative il put enfin distinguer quelque chose. Il était dans une chambre, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit celle qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à présent. Elle lui paraissait plus grande et la fenêtre était en face de son lit. Les rideaux non plus n'étaient de la même couleur.

Il essaya alors de parler mais sa bouche était si pâteuse et il se sentait si faible. Dans un borborygme désagréable, il réussit tout de même à demander :

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Au manoir.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Derek lui avait répondu comme on répond à un enfant ou à un idiot.

\- Je ne reconnait pas la chambre.

Derek leva un seul sourcil, ce qui lui donna un air mutin qui retourna l'estomac du plus jeune.

\- La chambre dans laquelle nous sommes est celle qui est à côté de la mienne, elle a appartenue à un de nos cousins. Mais comme elle est vide et que nous avons installé votre père dans votre ancienne chambre...

\- Mon père ?!

Il se redressa d'un seul coup. Ce qui fut une erreur. Le mouvement brusque lui fit tourner la tête. Derek le repoussa gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé de nouveau. Les souvenirs refluaient en masse. Le manoir attaqué, son père venant leur prêter main forte, Kate attaquant Derek sur le toit, Kate tombant du toit.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Et votre blessure ? Je suis pas mort ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Et où sont Cora et Laura ? Et Scott ?

\- Stiles, le réprimanda doucement Derek, vous devez rester calme, vous n'êtes pas complètement rétabli.

\- D'accord mais répondez à mes questions.

Derek soupira devant la ténacité de Stiles mais un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui paraissait différentes à Stiles.

\- Mon Dieu Derek, votre visage ! S'écria-t-il

Le sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Il avait un visage humain, humain et terriblement beau. Il se souvint alors du toit, il avait vu ce visage. Il n'avait plus rien d'un monstre. Même si avant il n'en avait jusqu'alors que le visage. Puis rougissant, il se souvint aussi du baiser.

\- Un geste d'amour partagé, hein ...

L'aîné hocha la tête. Il souriait toujours comme si la vue du plus jeune enfin réveillé suffisait à le rendre heureux. Stiles lui rendit son sourire.

\- Racontez-moi. Souffla-t-il

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par un fracas indescriptible. Stiles eut le souffle coupé par Cora qui lui sauta au cou.

\- Stiles, enfin vous êtes revenu à vous. Nous étions si inquiet, quand cette mégère vous a tailladé la peau. Heureusement qu'elle est tombée du toit. Votre père va être si content de vous voir réveillé.

Derek gronda interrompant sa sœur et la tirant en arrière.

\- Doucement avec le convalescent.

\- Hé ! protesta Stiles

Mais il fit tout de même un sourire à Cora qui le lui rendit.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je vous ai entendu.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, c'était évident. Mais, il fallait pardonner au plus jeune qui se remettait doucement d'un long sommeil.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Cora s'assit sagement sur le bout de son lit et jeta un regard en coin à son frère comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait la permission d'assister à cette conversation, bien qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'être physiquement présente dans la pièce pour entendre.

\- Trois jours. Après vous être évanoui, votre père nous a trouvé tous les deux. Avec son second, il nous ont ramené dans le manoir. Leurs hommes ont rapidement mis les chasseurs en fuite après qu'ils aient trouvé Kate gisant au sol.

\- Bien fait pour elle. Ponctua Cora

\- Laura a retrouvé votre père peu de temps après, continua Derek sans aucun commentaire après l'intervention de sa sœur. Votre ami Scott a semble-t-il suivi vos instructions, il s'est posté près des cachots pour veiller sur les filles mais je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est produit au final.

\- Vous auriez dû savoir Stiles que nous n'avions de personne pour nous défendre. Mais, c'était adorable de votre part, et de la part de Scott aussi.

Stiles pouffa et Derek reprit.

\- Laura a guidé votre père jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je puisse guérir en toute tranquillité dans mes quartiers. Et pour éviter de vous faire retraverser toute cette demeure, elle a orienté votre père jusqu'à cette chambre afin de vous soigner au plus vite.

\- J'ai vu votre blessure, j'ai cru que vous alliez mourir. Confia Stiles, visiblement encore tout chamboulé.

\- Avez-vous donc oublié toutes vos recherches ? Ne vous souvenez-vous donc pas que les loups-garous ont un excellent pouvoir de guérison ? L'aconit a certes ralenti le processus mais après un bon somme j'étais de nouveau sur pied. Je suis un solide garçon ne l'oubliez pas.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Votre père tenait à rester à votre chevet. Nous lui avons laissé votre ancienne chambre après lui avoir tout expliqué de cette situation. Il se tenait à vos côtés le plus souvent possible.

\- Quant à Derek, il n'est pas sorti de cette pièce depuis qu'il est lui-même guérit.

Stiles tourna vivement la tête vers Derek qui fuyait son regard.

\- Stiles, (Cora lui attrapa la main) vous avez bouleversé notre vie à tous. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez.

Ce dernier était très ému, la fatigue aidant, il était au bord des larmes. Mais, à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit coupant court à ce moment de sensiblerie.

\- Mon fils.

Son père, se tenait dans l'encadrement suivi par Laura. Le jeune homme supposa qu'elle avait dû, elle aussi, entendre qu'il était enfin rétablit et s'en était allé chercher son père. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête tandis que son père approchait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu avais raison, fils. Ces jeunes gens sont des personnes très bien.

Derek posa la main sur l'épaule de son père. Il aurait peut-être dû s'interroger mais il était las des questions. Il avait encore besoin de sommeil.

\- Nous devrions peut-être le laisser se reposer un peu. Il n'est pas encore complètement remis.

Comme à son habitude, la sœur aînée avait parlé d'un ton docte qui ne laissait pas la place aux protestations. Tous se levèrent, prêts à quitter la chambre.

\- Stiles, je l'ai déjà dit à votre père mais vous pouvez rester, si vous en avez envie bien évidemment, de votre plein gré cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez rester ici, aussi longtemps qu'il vous en plaira. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque.

Stiles remarque que, même si le ton de sa voix était resté monocorde, les yeux de Derek étaient suppliants, comme s'il ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau abandonné.

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot suffit à le contenter au vu du sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour. Un sourire plein d'espoir. Le sourire que Stiles avait désespérément cherché à faire naître sur le visage de Derek. Humain ou non.

Ils quittèrent la pièce un à un. D'abord Cora, sous les regards menaçants de son frère et de sa soeur puis Laura. Son père se retourna une dernière fois vers lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé son fils se remettant enfin.

Derek, s'attarda quelques instants encore. Il ne dit rien, comme souvent. Il semblait hésiter.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement avant de vous être évanoui ?

\- Taisez-vous et embrassez-moi, idiot !

Il sourit, d'une façon si sincère que le cœur de Stiles sembla fondre. Derek se pencha sur le jeune homme et posa, pour la deuxième fois, ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

Oui, Stiles allait rester et il comptait ne partir sous aucun prétexte cette fois-ci.

Fin

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en entier ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.

A bientôt,

Pommie


End file.
